Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: O título da fic já entrega a história toda, hehe. O desfecho, entretanto, é meio inesperado. Tem um pouquinho de Angst, muito de drama, alguma coisa de romance e duas ou três passagens ligeiramente comédia. Espero que esteja razoável. [FIC COMPLETA]
1. Capítulo 1

**

* * *

**

Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts

* * *

Nota: Olá! Essa é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter (nervosa) e bom, o Snape é meu personagem preferido! Adoro SLASH (mas essa fic não é, como dá pra perceber logo pelo título. Aliás, dá pra perceber a história toda pelo título, credo!). Já li muita fic SS/RL, SS/DM, SS/HP e amei todaaaaas. Também gosto muito de SS/HG ou SS/Original, afinal, tudo com o Severus fica bom, né?

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

Snape acabara de entrar num estado de média sonolência. Havia deitado há algum tempo e nada de sono, mas agora sentia com algum prazer que este enfim chegara. Seus olhos foram fechando devagar e foi nesse estado entre dormência e consciência que ele vira parada ao seu lado a imagem de uma mulher, na verdade de uma jovem garota.

Numa ação mais automática que precavida Snape ergueu o corpo na cama. "_Lumos_" foi o que ordenou e imediatamente a ponta de sua varinha, já em suas mãos, iluminou-se. Olhou para os lados, todos eles, mas não viu mais nada. Ainda permaneceu assim, estático sobre a cama com os olhos atentos imaginando como poderia ter visto aquela imagem de uma forma tão perfeita se estava tudo tão costumeiramente escuro. Após certificar-se que estava realmente sozinho, pronunciou baixinho "_Nox_" e voltou a deitar-se. Sentiu um perfume diferente no ar, mas deveria ser só a sua imaginação aguçada pela curta vigília. Surpreendentemente o sono o dominara com muito mais facilidade dessa vez e foi praticamente sem perceber que Snape dormira.

Sim, dormira...

Mas não mais que quatro horas aquela noite. Apenas o suficiente para livrar-se parcialmente daquele cansaço mental que o abatera no dia anterior por efeito de uma outra noite também mal dormida. Há várias noites Snape não dormia bem, algumas mesmo não dormia nada. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia do que estava sofrendo... _Insônia_... Maldita insônia que lhe tirava os poucos momentos de paz! É certo que ele sabia quebastaria-lhe uma pequena dose de uma de suas mais simples poções _antinsonus_ e tudo estaria resolvido, mas... _sempre tinha que existir um 'mas' em seus pensamentos_... mas relutava contra essa tão simples solução. Tudo na mente de Snape tinha uma razão de ser, de acontecer... E se se tratasse de algum tipo de vigilância involuntária, algum tipo de aviso inconsciente? E se realmente o fosse? Não, não poderia arriscar! Não deveria livrar-se assim tão fácil daquilo!

Snape ainda vagueava em sua mente supondo realidades, cogitando explicações, mesmo que estas só fizessem sentido aos seus olhos, quando de repente lembrou-se do que vira na noite passada.

O que ele vira?

Ainda naquela manhã perdera vários minutos tentando ter certeza que a visão que tivera tratara-se apenas de um sonho... um sonho daqueles em que você tem a nítida sensação de estar acordado. Como ser diferente se a lembrança era quase perfeita? Não poderia ter visto de forma tão nítida a figura daquela jovem parada ao seu lado tamanha era a escuridão que o cercava. E Snape tentava se convencer disso ao mesmo tempo em que tudo se chocava com o simples fato dele ter a fina certeza de que naquele instante ele ainda não havia adormecido.

Se Severus Snape já era um estorvo para a grande maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts em seu estado convencional, o que dizer do seu temperamento quando ele se encontrava impressionado com alguma coisa, com insônia e com dúvidas que não saiam de sua cabeça? Foi exatamente nesse estado que professor Snape entrou na sala de poções onde estava a turma do sétimo ano o esperando. Coisa rara, inclusive! Normalmente Severus Snape esperava por seus alunos, não ao contrário! Mas acabara por se atrasar, por dois minutos, pensando no que vira (ou o que achou que vira) na noite anterior.

Snape sabia que havia um grau de responsabilidade diferente prelecionar para turmas do sexto e sétimo ano. Quem estava ali, naquela sala de poções, com certeza tinha um envolvimento maior e por que não dizer, uma paixão estreita, pela arte da preparação de poções. Se aperfeiçoando mais a cada aula, estavam ali os alunos que pelos _Níveis Ordinários em Magia_ tinham algo de muito intrínseco com aquela matéria fascinante, bruxos que no futuro poderiam ser considerados os melhores e maiores dominadores da prática. Snape começara aquela aula justamente falando das conseqüências de um destino mal dado a uma poção como a que ele ensinaria a seguir. A poção do controle total, corpo e mente, de quem a ingerisse, a _Dominaccipiens_.

Começara então para valer a aula. A prática seria interessante, ele pensara. Estava agora calado com o olhar fixo em todos preparando suas poções, até que percebeu... no fundo da sala... alguém... uma aluna... ao contrário dos outros, não estava preparando a poção ensinada, apenas o observava como em retribuição ao forte olhar de Snape sobre todo o local. O professor sentiu nesse instante o coração acelerar mais do que deveria por duas ou três batidas. Era ela! A jovem que ele vira ao seu lado em seu quarto na noite anterior! Era ela! Ele tinha absoluta certeza! Era ela!

— Ao terminarem suas poções, considerem-se dispensados! — ele falou um instante depois de recuperar a fala que fora perdida momentaneamente pela súbita visão à sua frente.

— Não vamos testar? — um dos alunos perguntou.

— Depois. Numa próxima aula. — Snape respondeu ainda fitando a garota no fundo da sala. Era como se não quisesse perde-la de vista nem por um segundo.

Os alunos se entreolharam, pois não era do feitio do professor Snape liberar suas turmas antes dos horários previstos. Mais meia hora e todos já haviam terminado seus preparos.

Snape, percebendo que todos já estavam sentados quietos ao lado de suas poções teoricamente concluídas, limitou-se a baixar a vista na direção de um pergaminho qualquer em sua mesa e exclamar sem olhar para a turma um breve "Dispensados!".

Mas os alunos pareciam até então não compreender. Estavam em dúvida se deveriam ou não deixar a sala faltando ainda tanto tempo para o final da aula e tendo, além disso, uma séria poção para testarem... era muito intrigante para eles.

— Não ouviram?! — Snape gritou parecendo chateado pela falta de obediência e dessa vez passou os olhos por todos ao mesmo tempo — Estão dispensados! Vamos, saiam!

Todos então levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo para deixarem o local.

— Menos você! — ele apontou para a jovem franzina, de cabelos castanhos claro longos e pele branca. Todavia sentiu que sua ordem fora desnecessária visto que a garota não havia feito qualquer movimento que indicasse o desejo de ir com os outros.

Quando todos saíram, Snape puxou uma cadeira, antes ocupada por um aluno, para próximo da garota e sentou-se imponente. Seu olhar parecia mais desafiador do que nunca. A seriedade transmitida por sua postura seria suficiente para assustar qualquer um de qualquer lugar, porém em seu íntimo ele concluíra aborrecidamente que aquela garota não estava nem um pouquinho assustada... sequer intimidada.

— Então, senhorita...? — Snape falou arrastando as palavras enquanto sentia que a jovem exalava um perfume idêntico ao que sentira na noite anterior. Se já não tivesse certeza, a teria exatamente agora.

— Gillian W Ridley, mas pode me chamar de Lian se quiser. — ela respondeu tranqüila.

"_Ridley_", Snape repetiu em pensamento. Sua fisionomia não era estranha, nem seu nome era estranho. Snape tinha agora a absoluta certeza que já havia cruzado com aquela garota pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sendo assim, por que ele não lembrara-se imediatamente dela? Normalmente Snape lembrava-se de todos os seus alunos, mas ela... aquela jovem... ele lembrara-se só agora... e ainda não muito bem. "_Isto sim era estranho!_", foi só o que pôde pensar notando que a garota usava a farda grifinória. Talvez fosse por isso a dificuldade...

Snape nunca perderia uma chance de menosprezar aquela casa, mesmo que fosse só por pensamento.

— Senhorita Ridley! Uma grifinória!

— Sim, senhor. — ela confirmou.

— Só poderia! — e levantou-se bruscamente — Como entrou em meus aposentos a noite passada e o que queria com isso? — perguntou de forma clara e direta num tom ligeiramente ameaçador.

— Eu... precisava vê-lo, professor Snape.

— Eu. Não. Estou. Entendendo. Senhorita. — e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É que eu tinha acabado de retornar a Hogwarts e o senhor era a primeira pessoa que eu precisava rever.

— Por que? — perguntou imparcial.

— Eu não posso dizer.

— Ah! — ele exclamou com sarcasmo, mas sem qualquer tipo de exaltação na voz — Então se nega simplesmente a dizer como e por que invadiu meus aposentos a noite passada. O que a senhorita pensa sobre uma detenção como recepção à sua volta?

Gillian chamou Snape com um dedo para mais perto. A impressão passada era que ela iria falar algo confidencial e foi pensando dessa forma que Snape se aproximou imaginando como era eficiente a palavra "detenção".

Quando Snape se aproximou o suficiente pelo ponto de vista de Gillian, ela surpreendentemente passou uma das mãos pela nuca do professor e avançou em sua direção encostando seus lábios aos dele num inesperado beijo. Snape, de tão surpreso, ficou sem ação, apenas com os olhos arregalados enquanto sentia pasmado aquele suave contato que não durou nem vinte segundos.

Gillian se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios e ainda de olhos fechados.

— Presumo que a senhorita também não possa explicar isso. — Snape já havia conseguido recompor-se do susto e já voltara a assumir sua postura altiva de sempre.

— Isso eu posso. — ela lançou-lhe um olhar inocente — Chama-se beijo e acontece quando os lábios...

— Menos cento e cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória por tamanha insolência descabida! — Snape gritou tratando de interrompe-la imediatamente — E quanto à senhorita...

— Professor Snape! — alguém acabara de chamá-lo inoportunamente na porta da sala de poções.

Ele desviou ritmicamente o olhar na direção da voz que o chamara para encontrar uma madame Pomfrey um tanto agitada.

— Professor Snape! Precisamos de novas poções na área hospitalar. Poderia ir até lá depois das aulas e verificar a lista das que estão faltando? Posso garantir que se trata de algo muito urgente!

— Farei isso. — ele respondeu em tom irritado pela interrupção.

— Hã... o senhor está bem, professor? — madame Pomfrey perguntou achando estranha a cena.

— Por que eu não estaria, madame Pomfrey?

— É que o senhor está com a face muito ruborizada — e ficou ainda mais quando ele foi informado dessa condição — e está sozinho aí no fundo da sala.

Imediatamente Snape olhou para o lado onde estava Gillian há poucos instantes. Não havia ninguém.

— Eu só estava... arrumando a sala.

— Ouh sim. Arrumando a sala. — madame Pomfrey achou mais estranho ainda — Por acaso gostaria que eu o examinasse? Rotina, entende? Pura rotina!

— Eu estou bem! Não preciso de nada!

— Então está bem. Até mais ver. Aguardo o senhor o mais breve possível.

Snape só assentiu com um leve balançar de cabeça e ela saiu de lá deixando sozinho o professor de poções com o olhar parado e alisando o queixo como se analisasse algo em pensamento.

* * *

_Continua_

* * *

Nota: Eu sei que parece, mas o sobrenome do Tom é Riddle.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**

* * *

**

Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

No dia seguinte Snape seguiu cedo para o Salão Principal.

Hora do café da manhã. Após concluir que todos os alunos já estavam em seus devidos lugares, o diretor da Sonserina pousou os olhos sobre a mesa grifinória. Procurava por ela! Atento, olhou todos os lugares daquela mesa. Percebeu Rony cutucando Harry com aparência de assustado quando passou sua vista firme por eles. "_Não, senhor Potter, hoje não quero nada com o senhor e seu bando!_", limitou-se a pensar percebendo que Harry o fitara também. "_Inferno! Onde estará aquela grifinória petulante? Ela não está aqui!_".

Já na sala dos professores, após o café, Snape esperava o momento de sua primeira aula do dia. Pensativo, permitiu que seus negros olhos caíssem sobre os outros professores conversando entre si. Não conseguia ser sociável como os outros, não sabia ser... e também não queria. Sempre gostara de falar apenas o necessário, quando necessário.

Imaginou se seria muito estranho se aproximar agora para conversar sobre uma aluna. "_Seria!_", concluiu um milésimo de segundo depois. Havia algo estranho com aquela garota, disso ele tinha certeza, mas colher informações ali não seria o mais adequado. Num outro momento, e se fosse realmente preciso, falaria diretamente com Dumbledore sobre isso. Ponto final.

"_Se não estava no salão principal para o primeiro banquete do dia é bem provável que não vá as aulas hoje! Estará doente?_". Snape levantara-se de súbito ao passar repentinamente essa hipótese por sua cabeça. "_Doente? Poderia ser?_". Ah, agora ele lembrava-se! Tinha que ir até a Sala Hospitalar a pedido de madame Pomfrey. Sorriu de forma cínica para si mesmo. Se tinha que ir, iria agora. Afinal, ainda tinha algum tempo antes do início de suas aulas.

Snape caminhava imponente pelos corredores de Hogwarts seguindo para o quarto andar. O passo bastante ordenado, a coluna elegantemente ereta, as vestes, como sempre, totalmente pretas em completa harmonia com a capa que sobressaia-se ora para trás, ora para os lados de seu corpo. Estava ali andando entre alguns alunos que seguiam para suas aulas e mesmo que não premeditasse, se via olhando de esguelha para um e outro. Quem sabe não cruzaria com ela pelos corredores como sabia que já havia acontecido antes, numa outra época. Só não sabia quanto tempo poderia fazer isso.

A única coisa que sabia até o momento era que tudo o que ela, grifinória atrevida que só ela, fizera desde que retornara a Hogwarts foram coisas definitivamente fora dos limites do admissível. Se achava que perder cento e cinqüenta pontos para a sua casa era o suficiente para sanar todos os problemas que criara, logo perceberia estar totalmente enganada.

Gillian, no entanto, não estava na Sala Hospitalar. Não estava em parte alguma por onde Snape passara aquela manhã. "_Será que está fugindo de mim? Não seria de admirar se estivesse._", pensou já saindo do quarto andar. E se estivesse na biblioteca? Não custava passar sorrateiro por lá e dar uma olhada, afinal estava bem próximo do segundo andar daquela seção. Mas Gillian não estava lá também. "_Demônios! Onde se meteu?!_". Snape começava a se irritar por não encontra-la. Ok! Iria, apenas por ser seu caminho, passar pelo primeiro andar da biblioteca.

Ao entrar vasculhou o local apenas com os olhos. Os alunos que lá estavam o olharam com claro receio. Estava evidente que procurava alguém e praticamente todos pediram que, por Merlin, não fosse nenhum deles. Snape sentiu, contrariado, a sobrecarga de temor que se abatera no lugar apenas por sua presença.

— Desprezível... — foi só o que resmungou baixinho entre os dentes.

Já ia dar as costas para ir embora dali quando ouviu uma voz estridente chamando-o.

— Iuhuuuu! Professor Snapeeeee!

Snape olhou na direção do chamado para ver exatamente quem ele estava procurando num canto mais afastado da biblioteca. Gillian estava com um sorriso enorme enquanto acenava freneticamente para ele.

Snape revirou os olhos. Não, ela não poderia estar fazendo aquilo! Por um momento fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Olhou dos lados. Aparentemente ninguém tivera coragem de encara-lo mesmo diante de tamanha falta de respeito de uma aluna para com ele. Nem em mil anos ele poderia perdoar tal ato.

Então, como se não tivesse outra opção, deslizou devagar até a mesa da amaldiçoada grifinória, os olhos fuzilando-a enquanto se aproximava.

— Nunca--mais--faça--isso! — ele disse quase perdendo a compostura enquanto tentava controlar a todo custo o dedo indicador apontado diretamente para o nariz dela.

— Nunca mais faço o que? — ela perguntou franzindo a testa, aparentemente sem entender mesmo — Senta um pouco, professor! — ela apontou uma cadeira ao lado da dela, vazia. Aliás, todas as mesas do fundo estavam vazias pelo horário. A maioria dos alunos estava em aula.

— Eu estava procurando pela senhorita. — Snape simplesmente ignorou a oferta da cadeira.

— Eu sei. Me encontrou. — e sorriu.

— Ainda me deve muitas explicações, senhorita Ridley.

— Será que eu posso pagar com... — ela puxara alguma coisa que estava presa no cabelo e colocara encima da mesa — isso? — era uma flor azul de pólen vermelho.

— Detenção! — ele bradou, mais uma vez ignorando as palavras dela.

— Detenção. — ela repetiu — Por que?

— E ainda se atreve a questionar uma ordem minha? Primeiro, invadiu meus aposentos e até agora não apresentou nenhuma explicação plausível nem de como e muito menos por que fez isso! Segundo, desrespeitou obscenamente um professor em sua...

— Espera um pouco! — ela o interrompeu — Eu fiz o que? Que negócio é esse de obscenamente? Quando foi que eu fiz isso?

— Não me obrigue a fazer referências. — ele disse entre dentes olhando para um lado e depois para o outro de forma circunspeta.

— Se está falando do beijo, eu acho que não foi nada obsceno!

E Snape mal pôde acreditar que ela tivera coragem de pronunciar aquilo em público. Sua respiração falhou naquele instante e ele mais uma vez olhou para os lados tentando perceber se alguém teria ouvido o disparate que aquela grifinória doida acabara de proferir.

— Lavará os corredores e paredes das masmorras até que toda a masmorra esteja brilhando! E sem qualquer tipo de feitiço para auxilia-la! Começará hoje e seguirá pelo final de semana a dentro! — foram as últimas palavras de Snape antes de dar as costas e ir embora em passos firmes com uma sonoridade muito mais arrogante que o comum.

Gillian restringiu-se a observar o afastamento de Snape em silêncio. Seu semblante tornara-se sério de um momento para o outro. De repente olhou para o local onde tinha colocado a flor de seu cabelo. Ela não estava mais lá.

Snape caminhava rapidamente em direção à sua próxima aula. Pela segunda vez a maldita o fazia atrasar-se para uma aula. Isso era inconcebível! _INCONCEBÍVEL_!

Ao se aproximar das masmorras abriu uma das mãos para contemplar a flor que ele pegara sem que ela notasse de cima da mesa da biblioteca. Após certificar-se que ninguém o estava olhando levou a flor até a altura do nariz e inalou o perfume. "_Agora sei por que sempre sinto o cheiro de cellidios azuis quando estou próximo a ela. Anda com eles impregnados nos cabelos!_", pensou antes de arremessar a flor num depósito de lixo no caminho.

* * *

Ao concluir a última aula do dia, Snape se dirigiu à sua sala a fim de tomar um banho e preparar-se para o jantar daquela noite. Passando pelos corredores da masmorra encontrou Gillian arrastando um esfregão pelas paredes e piso. Do lado dela um enorme balde cheio de água com sabão. A garota parecia cansada e de sua testa a abrir caminho pelo rosto, pescoço e costas escorria suor como em bicas. Snape sentiu um misto de pena e satisfação ao vê-la daquele jeito. Era um castigo pesado demais para uma jovem franzina como ela, mas isso a faria pensar duas vezes antes de desafia-lo novamente. Aos poucos, ela se acostumaria a respeita-lo como todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts. 

— Se divertindo, senhorita Ridley? — ele fez-se ser notado.

Gillian virou-se para ele e sorriu.

— Já terminou as aulas, professor?

Snape fechou a cara. O que interessava a ela se ele já tinha ou não concluído as suas aulas?

— Está gostando? — ela apontou para as paredes ignorando o fato de não ter recebido qualquer resposta quanto à pergunta anterior — Está ficando bom, não acha? Fico feliz de estar fazendo isso pelo senhor.

— Fazendo por mim? Não por mim! PARA mim! A senhorita está cumprindo uma ordem, senhorita Ridley! E admito... a está cumprindo bem. Seu trabalho está bem razoável. — disse avaliando melhor as paredes.

— Obrigada! Como eu disse, fico feliz!

— Por hoje já chega! Pode se recolher às suas acomodações... tirar essas roupas molhadas de suor... tomar um banho... — e Snape sentiu que sem querer arrastara a voz mais do que deveria ao pronunciar essas duas últimas frases — e ir jantar! — concluiu resoluto ao dar-lhe as costas temendo que estivesse com a face corada pelo pensamento que tivera.

— Eu não estou com fome. — ela exclamou ao mestre que já se afastava dali.

— Mesmo assim, está dispensada por hoje! — ele respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de voltar a encara-la.

* * *

Três dias depois.... 

Snape caminhava devagar pelos corredores das masmorras. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem e como ele mesmo exigira, brilhando! Ele olhava atentamente cada ponto, cada detalhe e precisava admitir, estava ótimo! Ocorreu-lhe que ela ainda estivesse por ali, pois a última vez que atravessara os corredores ela ainda não tinha concluído e não fazia muito tempo, só poucas horas, quando ela sorrindo afirmou ser fã incondicional de Snape e arrancando dele um olhar desaprovativo por tal afirmação.

Averiguou todos os pontos.... Ela não estava mais presente nas masmorras.

Por olhar a tudo tão atentamente foi que Snape percebeu jogada ao chão, largada, esquecida num cantinho formado pelo encontro do piso e da parede, uma cellidios azul. Ele ficou ali olhando para a flor como se estivessem travando um duelo visual. Só depois de algum tempo ele se aproximou, se abaixou e pegou-a com certo zelo. Acabaria por colocar em dúvida a verdadeira dona daquela fragrância. Já não sabia dizer se era a cellidios azul que passava seu perfume para Gillian Ridley ou vice-versa. Só sabia que já era de Gillian, e não da cellidios, que ele lembrava-se sempre que sentia aquele aroma.

* * *

continua

* * *

_Obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando essa fic! _

_E muito obrigada pelas reviews:_

_**Vivi Snape**, pois é, aquela clássica história mesmo! Mas vai, quantas de nós podemos dizer que nunca nos apaixonamos por um professor? Eu mesma poderia citar uns dois ou três, hehehe! Mas fica mais legal quando o professor é duro na queda feito o Snape, né não? O desafio é maior! Em que sentido o desfecho é inesperado? Ah, é no sentido de não poder falar nada por enquanto, hehehe... Mas não cria muita expectativa não, por favor, lembre-se que é a minha primeira fic de HP (ou primeira fic de HP é sempre difícil ou eu acho que não levo jeito pra coisa). E sabe que agora que você falou, acho que o Snape falou mesmo a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça naquela hora, imagina se ele ia deixar ela completar aquele raciocínio, hahahaha!_

_**Videeeeeeeeeeeeely**! Menina, que bom ter notícias suas! Olha, não fala assim que eu fiquei preocupada mesmo. Eu sei que o Japão não foi atingido, mas sei lá, a Niele comentou que talvez vocês tivessem viajado em férias esse final de ano e como você não dava notícias e eu não sabia pra onde poderia ter sido essa viagem, fiquei com receio sim! Ser humano é assim mesmo... Ah, mas pra mim é uma honra saber que você está lendo essa minha fic. Eu sei que você e o Snape não se dão muito bem (tudo por causa daqueles marotos, hehehe!), mas saiba que eu estou gostando também do Sírius e do Remus (por qual deles mesmo você disse que eu não poderia me apaixonar de jeito nenhum?). Fica tranqüila você também, meu amor em HP é pelo Snape! Não dá pra evitar! O Snape tem aquele Q que tanto me atrai, você sabe do que tou falando, né? Nada de delicadezas e sorrisinhos... O Ivanovich disse que ele era tenebroso e que não entendia meus gostos, hahahahaha! Se ele soubesse da legião de fãs apaixonadas que esse 'tenebroso' tem!  
Cabelos negros e cacheados, né? Não, sua espertinha, ela não sou eu não, hehehe!  
Tou com saudades também! Vê se aparece!_

_**Sheyla Snape**, eu não sei não! Eu sou muito tímida! Acho que não teria coragem de fazer aquilo não, hahahaha!!! No máximo ia ficar nervosa e tremendo toda com uma baita vontade de fazer, mas não passaria disso! Mas sinceramente admiro quem tem coragem o suficiente pra fazer, afinal, quem não arrisca não petisca, não é verdade? Muito obrigada pelo incentivo! Espero também não demorar com os novos capítulos, pois a idéia já está toda pronta na cabeça!_

_Feliz 2005 para todos!_

_Bjinhos!_

_Lailla Facundo_


	3. Capítulo 3

**

* * *

**

Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

Noite.

Já fazia quatro dias que Snape não via de forma alguma a grifinória presunçosa. "_Esta jovem está faltando deliberadamente às aulas!_", ele pensava sozinho em sua sala. "_Quatro dias que não a vejo!_" e nesse instante questionou-se se aquele pensamento era realmente de pesar como ele achara que tinha sido. Não! Provavelmente estava sentindo falta do desafio em provar a ela que era ele quem tinha o controle, não ela! E mais uma vez se questionou por estar sentindo falta de uma 'birra' com uma aluna. Esse não era ele! Severus Snape nunca daria qualquer mínima atenção a uma bobagem sem fundamento como aquela. O que poderia ser, então? Ah! Ele sabia! Ainda tinha que descobrir os motivos pelos quais a senhorita Ridley invadira seu quarto. Só podia ser isso que ainda o atormentava! Tinha que ser isso!

Sem notar, virou a cabeça na direção da flor que guardara no último dia que a vira. A pequenina azul se encontrava depositada num recipiente sobre a mesa. A flor estava linda! Dentro do recipiente havia uma poção de regeneração e nutrição. Estava mais bonita e viçosa do que se ainda estivesse ligada à planta-mãe.

"_Como ela pode desaparecer assim dessa forma como se não fizesse...._" e Snape fora interrompido em seus pensamentos. Alguém acabara de bater levemente à sua porta. Quem poderia ser? Algum professor? Alguma emergência? Resolveu acabar com esse mistério. Ao abrir a porta, contudo, a surpresa...

— Senhorita Ridley?! — Snape exclamou num misto de satisfação e despotismo — O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? Não deveria estar em suas acomodações grifinória? E a propósito, não a tenho visto nas aulas nos últimos dias! Pensava nisso ainda há pouco.

— Pensava em mim? — ela simplesmente perguntou ignorando todas as outras observações.

Snape a encarou já tomando uma aparência carrancuda.

— Por um determinado ponto de vista, sim. — respondeu.

— Eu posso explicar o meu sumiço. — afirmou depois de um breve silêncio entre os dois, mostrando para Snape que tinha, afinal, ouvido tudo o que ele dissera, mas que caberia a ela decidir falar ou não sobre aquelas observações.

Nesse momento Gillian foi entrando na sala de Snape sem qualquer convite. Snape piscou surpreso. Nunca iria se acostumar com aquele comportamento arrogante de _sua_ ordinária grifinória. E desviou imediatamente o rosto para o lado oposto ao dela, afinal nunca sabia quando as faces coravam por culpa de pensamentos traiçoeiros e sem nexo como aquele. Também sentiu uma súbita vontade de pegá-la pelo braço e expulsa-la de lá até que tivesse a educação de esperar um convite para entrar, mas ao invés disso, fechou a porta.

— Estou esperando. — Snape posicionou-se a uma certa distância da garota e cruzou os braços tentando parecer o mais rude possível — E a propósito, hoje a senhorita teve pelo menos a delicadeza de bater antes de entrar em minha sala. Devo eu agradecer por isso?

— Ainda fala nisso, professor? Já expliquei. Eu tinha acabado de chegar e queria muito rever o senhor. Se o faz feliz, peço desculpas pelo mau jeito daquele dia.

— E tudo soa como se fizesse sentido. — ele completou irônico.

— Como eu desejei poder voltar a estar aqui! — ela olhou em volta e parou o olhar exatamente sobre a flor singelamente postada sobre a mesa.

Snape notou que ela vira a flor, mas não disse nada. Considerou que tentar explicar seria pior. E antes que ele pudesse perceber, Gillian se aproximara mais dele, parando em sua frente e fitando-o insistentemente. Snape sustentou o olhar sem desviar. Queria saber o objetivo daquela jovem ousada. E nunca, nunca admitiria o fascínio que sentia naquele instante, mesmo que disso dependesse a sua vida.

— Por acaso vai passar a noite inteira me olhando? — arriscou ele.

— Eu posso? — ela voltou a sorrir como se estivesse satisfeita com a proposta — Fico bem quietinha, prometo!

— Para sua informação, isso foi uma observação sarcástica, senhorita Ridley.

— Professor Snape e seus sarcasmos...

Snape só revirou os olhos e suspirou impaciente.

— Eu estava pensando se eu poderia ficar aqui até o senhor dormir esta noite. Será que eu poderia?

— Claro... que não! Que tipo de pergunta é essa, afinal? — Snape inquietou-se. Sem mesmo notar descruzou os braços para cruza-los outra vez no mesmo instante e rolou os olhos para ambos os lados tentando encontrar algum ponto para firma-los. Sem êxito, voltou a fitá-la.

— É que o senhor está sofrendo de insônia. Às vezes uma boa companhia ajuda.

— Como sabe que estou sofrendo de insônia? Ninguém em Hogwarts sabe disso!

— Esqueceu que eu estava aqui àquela noite?

— Eu nunca esqueço, senhorita Ridley. Principalmente fatos como esse que imploram por um esclarecimento digno. Só estou perplexo imaginando por quanto tempo a senhorita se fez presente em meu quarto sem que eu estivesse ciente já que tem conhecimento de algo tão sutil como a minha insônia.

— Eu...

— Quem é você? — Snape a interrompeu lançando-lhe um olhar, de certa forma, sombrio.

— Uma aluna de Hogwarts. — Gillian falou com um certo pesar na voz e Snape percebeu isso também.

— Que... — ele insistiu que ela continuasse. Aquilo só não bastava.

— Que esteve afastada por um longo período dessa Escola.

— Por que... — e ele mais uma vez insistia que a explicação continuasse.

— Por que... fez algo de muito ruim a alguém... — e, pela primeira vez, Gillian baixou os olhos para que Snape não visse a discreta lágrima que surgira de repente e sem qualquer permissão em seus olhos.

"_Ridley, Ridley, Ridley!_", por que ele não conseguia associar aquele nome a qualquer acontecimento que justificasse as palavras da jovem a sua frente?

— O que essa aluna de Hogwarts fez de tão ruim para que precisasse ser afastada da Escola? — Snape perguntara num tom muito incomum que em nada combinava com sua personalidade, era um tom brando tendendo mesmo ao cortês.

— Me odiaria se soubesse. — Gillian respondeu ainda com os olhos no chão.

— Acredite, vou odiá-la muito mais se não souber. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

— Sim, por favor.

Snape procurou avaliar as linhas do rosto da jovem. Quantos anos teria? De acordo com a idade determinada para se entrar em Hogwarts os alunos do sétimo ano deveriam ter dezessete... Mas havia o período do suposto afastamento.

— Dezoito anos? — ele perguntou meio que afirmando.

— Sim.

— Dezoito anos. Pelo menos pode me acompanhar num _spiritswine_. Suponho que ambos estejamos precisando.

Snape poderia ter trazido a bebida simplesmente com um feitiço, mas ao contrário, preferiu ele mesmo ir buscar. Queria ganhar algum tempo para pensar sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Uma aluna de Hogwarts estava com ele, os dois estavam sozinhos em seu quarto e ele ainda oferecia-lhe uma bebida! Onde estava com a cabeça? Onde?! Por acaso acabara de tornar-se um estúpido? Acabara de perder sua capacidade de entendimento? Perder o brio por seu tão considerável ponto de vista sobre como um professor pode ou não agir com seus alunos? Ele não sabia. Uma parte de si dizia-lhe para que voltasse até ela e a expulsasse de seu quarto, que ordenasse solenemente que ela colocasse-se em seu lugar de aluna e o respeitasse como o professor que ele era. A outra parte... bem, a outra parte lhe dizia que ele até poderia tentar fazer tudo isso, mas no final das contas ela ainda continuaria lá... em seus pensamentos.

Snape colocou a bebida em duas tacinhas minúsculas e voltou até onde Gillian estava, entregando calado a bebida à moça. Como se lembrasse por intervalos como tratar uma visita, ofereceu apenas com um gesto de mão uma cadeira a Gillian e usou o _Accio_ para trazer uma outra para ele também.

— Posso estar enganado, mas me ocorre a determinada idéia de que ninguém em Hogwarts sabe de seu retorno, senhorita Ridley.

— Não está enganado. — ela voltou a baixar os olhos num curto silêncio — Ninguém sabe que estou aqui, professor Snape, por isso não tenho comparecido a qualquer aula, exceto aquela. — disse referindo-se à aula de poções de Snape.

— Onde tem passado as noites?

— Nos arredores de Hogwarts. No lago a maioria das vezes.

— Nos arredores? — Snape contraiu o rosto denotando reprovação — Mas ao menos Dumbledore deve estar ciente de sua presença nessa escola! Ele precisa estar para que a senhorita tenha condições de acesso!

— Não! Nem o diretor Dumbledore nem a professora Mcgonagall sabem que estou de volta a Hogwarts.

— Mas isso não faz o menor sentido.

— Só o senhor, professor, sabe que eu estou aqui.

— Pois amanhã mesmo estarei falando com Dumbledore sobre isso. Ele provavelmente conhece os motivos de seu afastamento! — e a olhou ardiloso como se dissesse "_de toda forma descobrirei o que está tentando esconder". —_ Qual o seu segundo nome, senhorita Ridley?

— White...

— Gillian.... White... Ridley... — Snape articulou com os olhos fixados nela. Um enorme espaço entre a pronúncia dos três nomes. — Acho que não me resta outra opção — e deu uma pausa ainda mais demorada — Vai passar esta noite aqui.

— É sério? — o rosto da jovem se iluminou num sorriso muito mais que satisfeito.

Snape definitivamente não entendia aquela grifinória. Aquele "_é sério?_" passava-lhe a nítida impressão de que ela gostara muito de tal idéia. Um dia ainda acabaria por se convencer de que Gillian sentia-se bem com a sua companhia.

— Já está muito tarde para falar com o diretor de Hogwarts hoje e se por acaso acha que eu deixaria que ficasse vagando por aí mais uma noite, a senhorita não faz idéia de como eu realmente sou.

— O senhor é muito bonzinho, professor Snape. Obrigada!

— Não é questão de bondade. — ele falou tentando firmemente demonstrar indiferença às palavras dela. Não era mesmo por bondade. Não o faria por qualquer um, apenas por uns poucos dignos de sua preocupação — Acontece que a senhorita me obrigou a fazer isso quando depositou em mim informações que ninguém mais tem. Tornou-se minha responsabilidade até amanhã. Parabéns, senhorita Ridley.

Claro que Gillian percebera que Snape estava sendo sarcástico... de novo... Mas não estava preocupada com isso agora. Ao contrário, estava feliz...

— Nós vamos dormir na mesma cama? — ela perguntou de forma inocente como se indagasse algo do tipo "onde fica o banheiro?".

Snape engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir tal pergunta. Sentiu estremecer-se inteiro, desde a ponta dos dedos dos pés até o último fio de seus cabelos. Mas o pior e mais humilhante: fora pego de uma forma tão completamente surpreendente que perdera sua magnânima postura ao precisar tomar fôlego várias vezes antes de liberar a garganta. E tudo isso sob as vistas dela.

Quando enfim conseguiu se recompor e olhou-a, Gillian tremeu nas bases. Snape claramente exaltava a deliberada raiva que acabara de assola-lo lançando-lhe um olhar tomado de fúria.

— O que disse, senhorita Ridley? — com um tom de voz até comedido demais se comparado ao olhar assassino em sua face.

— Nada. Eu não disse nada. — respondeu ela perdendo todo e qualquer indício do que antes tratara-se de um agradável sorriso.

Snape continuou olhando-a fixa e silenciosamente. Todavia após intermináveis segundos, o desafio visual cessara com um professor de poções bastante satisfeito ao concluir que finalmente teria conseguido perturbar o espírito daquela grifinória teimosa quando esta desviara os olhos contrafeita. Satisfeito, mas não o bastante para deixar que ela notasse, Snape amenizou cuidadosamente a fúria que tomara conta há pouco de seu negro olhar.

— Venha! — ele disse em seguida.

Ela o seguiu silenciosa. Snape conseguira mesmo acanha-la.

— Aqui! Você dormirá aqui esta noite! — exclamou apontando para a própria cama.

— E o senhor, professor? Onde ficará? — perguntou num sussurro sem olha-lo, sinal de que ainda não havia se recuperado.

"_Ora, mas não foi a própria senhorita quem sugeriu em forma de pergunta que nós ficássemos na mesma cama?_", Snape não pôde evitar tal pensamento vingativo e sentiu mesmo vontade de dizê-lo imaginando que tipo de expressão surgiria no rosto dela se ele realmente o fizesse.

— Eu ficarei na sala de poções. — respondeu polido, ao contrário de sua vontade.

— Não pode! Se já não consegue dormir bem em sua própria cama, imagina em outro lugar! Não! Eu não aceito!

"Em que posição ela pensa que está para achar que pode aceitar ou deixar de aceitar uma decisão minha?".

— Sua tola! — falou com segurança — Eu posso acabar com esta insônia a hora que eu quiser! Uma de minhas mais simples poções consegue fazer isso num piscar de olhos!

— Se é assim, por que não a tomou antes? — voltando a encara-lo.

"_Droga!_", pensou Snape sentindo aqueles olhos claros novamente sobre ele. "_Ela se recupera rápido!_".

— Isso definitivamente não é da sua conta, senhorita Ridley!

— Então, com todo o respeito, onde eu passo minhas noites também não é da sua conta, professor Snape! E não vou aceitar ficar aqui para atrapalhar o senhor! Vou embora, depois nos falamos! — dizendo isso, partiu velozmente em direção à porta.

— Ah, mas não vai! _Petrificus Totalus! — _Snape acabara de lançar em Gillian o feitiço de paralisia do corpo para que ela não se movesse — Se prometer não me desobedecer mais, retiro o feitiço! — disse ao se aproximar mais dela.

Porém para o completo espanto do professor de poções, Gillian virou-se para ele e sorriu.

— Tudo bem, eu vou obedecer. — disse tranqüila enquanto voltava para a cama como se nunca tivesse sido atingida pelo 'Petrificus Totalus' e deixando para trás um professor de poções muito intrigado tentando imaginar que tipo de imunidade teria sido aquela.

* * *

Snape dormia numa poltrona enorme na sala de poções. Na verdade dormir não era bem o termo. Ele apenas cochilava por breves momentos sendo despertado a todo instante por qualquer barulhinho por mínimo que fosse. 

Por causa dessa sua situação foi que percebeu com clareza num determinado momento da noite que não estava sozinho. Porém resolveu permanecer como se ainda dormisse só para ver o que realmente aquela garota poderia estar querendo dele.

Gillian se aproximou da poltrona e agachou-se junto a ela aos pés de Snape. E como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ela deitou suavemente a cabeça em seu colo. Snape teve que prender a respiração tentando acalmar a todo custo o coração que dera um salto demasiado inconseqüente dentro de seu peito ou entregaria que estava acordado.

Ainda de forma suave como se para não acorda-lo, Gillian pegou as mãos do professor e tocou os lábios várias vezes e gentilmente em cada palma resultando em frágeis beijos, quase que simbólicos. Snape fez que se mexia durante o sono para que ela parasse com aquilo ou ele mesmo teria que para-la, pois já não estava suportando as sensações causadas por aqueles tão delicados, mas ao mesmo tempo atrevidos toques em sua pele. Como previsto, o movimento "involuntário" de Snape a fez recuar um pouco.

— E você nem faz idéia do quanto é importante para mim. — ele ouviu claramente a garota sussurrar essa frase e ficou atento esperando que ela dissesse algo realmente relevante, mas ela agora se calara.

E acabava de descobrir por que ela se calara ao senti-la bem próxima de seu rosto. Sentiu a respiração compassada dela em seu pescoço e já estava prestes a empurra-la para longe quando sentiu uma leve pressão em seus lábios. De novo... Aquela sensação de novo. E mais uma vez estava sem ação, só que agora estava com os olhos fechados e assim eles iriam continuar. Não, ele não sabia que ela tinha feito aquilo! Ele estava dormindo! Não tinha como recrimina-la ou tirar pontos de Grifinória! Ele não estava dormindo? Quem poderia contestar aquilo se estivesse dormindo? Junto a esses pensamentos não muito corretos, veio um outro muito mais errado se fosse para comparar "_Eu a quero!_" seguido de um "_Devo estar ficando louco!_" e foi seu último pensamento ainda com resquícios de sanidade antes de erguer uma das mãos para dessa vez **ele** segurar a nuca de quem o beijava e forçar, mas sem rispidez, a língua por entre os lábios já semi-abertos de Gillian que não apresentou qualquer resistência, deixando-se beijar e beijando com voracidade o professor de poções de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Gillian também parecia meio louca naquele momento, alternando entre boca, rosto e pescoço de Snape, como se não soubesse em que ponto parar, enfiando as mãos por entre os cabelos dele, ora tocando-os com gentileza, ora puxando-os fortemente entre os dedos. Isso tudo deixava Snape ainda mais perturbado, num misto de dúvida, carência, desafio, medo, desejo, receio e volúpia. Desgraçadamente tinha que admitir.... Estava envolvido! Na maioria das vezes deixava esse tipo de desejo trancafiado em algum lugar perdido de sua alma, mas agora... agora por algum motivo este havia achado o caminho até sua mente e tentava domina-la sob os muito pecaminosos, mas ainda válidos argumentos de que ele no final das contas não passava de um homem, um mero e simples homem!

Inicialmente Gillian apoiara os joelhos nas bordas da poltrona para se aproximar do rosto de Snape, mas agora ela já ganhava mais espaço e apoio sobre o próprio corpo dele que em nada reclamava de tão íntimo contato.

— Eu amo você, Severus. Eu amo tanto! — Gillian sussurrava entre os incessantes beijos — Amo você! Amo muito! Severus, eu te amo! — e Snape ouvia incrédulo aquelas entrecortadas declarações de amor, sem compreender o porquê dela dizer aquelas coisas, sem poder nem mesmo considerar por um segundo que fossem verdade.

— Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? — foi a única coisa que Snape conseguiu falar enquanto vivia aquele louco momento — Não é justo o que está fazendo!

— Não me fale de justiça agora. Nada é justo além do amor! E mesmo ele tem sua própria forma de justiça! Acha que o modo como você sempre me tratou fora justo? Sempre me tratou com desprezo e indiferença! Por sua causa eu... — e ela parou.

Snape também parou, desviando a boca da dela e afastando-se um pouco para ter algum espaço.

— Por minha causa você fez o que, Gillian? — ele a olhou indagativo e surpreendido consigo mesmo por tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome. Será que poderia sentir-se no direito de trata-la assim? Mas o que o preocupava mais no momento não era isso. "_Por sua causa eu..._". O que? O que ela fizera por causa dele? Então tinha a ver com ele o seu afastamento de Hogwarts? Como? Ele não fazia idéia! O cenho de Snape se encontrava totalmente franzido enquanto essa confusão de pensamentos assolava sua mente.

* * *

_continua..._

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

**

* * *

**

Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts

_

* * *

Agradecimentos:_

Vivi Snape_! Obrigada por estar acompanhando essa história! Bom, eu não sei se ela vai parar em Azkaban por isso, mas o que ela fez foi muito grave. Realmente eram doideras, não eram? Hahaha!_

Sheyla Snape! Minha nossa! Eu preciso urgentemente te pedir desculpas por ter terminado o capítulo naquela parte. Eu não fazia idéia que ia ser tão ruim assim rsrs! E poxa! Deve ser dom natural meu ser assim uma garota má por que eu não fiz curso pra comensal da morte não, hehehe! E, pois é, não sei o que essa menina tem na cabeça de ficar colocando o Snape nessas situações catastróficas, hehe! Valeu por mais essa review! Adorei seus comentários! Fiquei super feliz (entenda 'pulando feito louca enfrente ao computador') !

Ai **Videly**! Desculpa! Desculpa! Não tive a intenção! Rsrs Ah, que legal você estar gostando da Gillian. Mas não se engane muito com ela não, viu. A menina é comensal da morte, hauhuahua! E não se preocupe, eu já disse! Eu amo o Severus! Posso até gostar do Remus e do Sírius, mas (presta atenção, presta atenção) eu amo o Severus Snape! Hahaha! Bjão, querida!

marie-moores! Muito obrigada pelos comentários tão gentis! Sim, sim, essa é a minha primeira de Harry Potter! Bom, se ela é algum fantasma ou coisa parecida? Pode ser que ela seja sim. Mas aí ela não vai pra Azkaban! (Azkaban não é melhor? O.o)

Regine Manzato! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Não era minha intenção ser cruel, como eu já falei para a Sheyla Snape, deve ser algum dom natural meu, hehehe! E eu tou começando a querer processar a Gillian por um "quase estupro". Já duas pessoas, contando com você, a acusaram disso rsrsrs... "muito envolvente, intrigante e apaixonate essa fic", Por Merlin! Eu tou no céu! Obrigada de coração!

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

-

-

Gillian arrependeu-se amargamente de ter iniciado aquela maldita frase.

— Severus, é que... — disse fechando os olhos e passando uma das mãos pela testa suada.

— É que o que, Gillian? Vamos, conclua o que estava dizendo!

— É que não me sinto bem. — e fez ares de quem estava prestes a desmaiar.

— Isso não é verdade. Você não tem absolutamente nada, minha cara, a não ser o dever de terminar a frase que iniciou.

— Não! É verdade sim, Severus... Eu não me sinto muito... — e sem terminar mais essa frase, Gillian caiu totalmente por cima dele.

Snape então se apavorou. Levantou-se rapidamente, mas com cuidado, estendendo Gillian no comprimento da cadeira. Ele tocou em seu pulso, na lateral de seu pescoço e em sua testa. Pulsação e temperatura alteradas. Snape não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Seria fingimento? Poderia ser? E se não fosse? Ele chamou ainda várias vezes pelo nome dela enquanto dava-lhe tapas leves no rosto, mas nenhuma resposta. Para completar, Snape sentiu que a respiração dela estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. "_Demônios!_", pensou percebendo que precisaria de uma poção. Olhou na direção das poções em sua prateleira... precisava de uma curativa.

— _Accio_ receptáculo! — gritou fixando o olhar num recipiente onde havia um líquido de cor verde azulado; o recipiente voou velozmente em sua direção estacionando exatamente em uma de suas mãos. — Pronto... Aqui está. — ele sussurrou enquanto voltava os olhos para Gillian.

E Snape não pôde acreditar naquilo. Por um momento tirara os olhos dela para trazer até si a poção curativa. Foi só por um momento. Cinco segundos, no máximo! Por cinco segundos Snape a tirara de seu campo de visão e então.... ela não estava mais lá!

Gillian havia sumido!

— Não pode ser! — disse sem acreditar que ela o estivesse enganando; que tudo fora um teatro e que em apenas cinco segundos, ela conseguia mais uma vez sumir de sua vista. — Não! Não! Não! Não pode ser! Gillian! — ele gritou — Gillian! — gritou de novo enquanto com um gesto de sua varinha fazia com que todas as tochas da sala se acendessem de uma só vez, fazendo assim companhia àquela única tocha acesa que, só agora ele percebera, Gillian tinha trazido consigo até a sala. Era verdade, ela _não tinha_ uma varinha!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Snape dirigiu-se rapidamente até a porta. Aonde ela teria ido? Aonde? Teria que acha-la de qualquer jeito!

Snape saiu correndo pelos corredores escuros das masmorras até alcançar o salão de entrada. Nem sinal dela! Gillian não estava em parte alguma. "_Nos arredores de Hogwarts!_, ele acabara de lembrar-se. Foi onde ela dissera que estava passando as noites! Talvez... E Snape olhou para a saída da Escola! Não hesitou!

Lá fora o breu era total! Snape contava apenas com a luz emanada da ponta de sua varinha. Um breve _plumos_, contudo, fora o suficiente para o brilho intensificar-se consideravelmente.

Snape nem sabia por onde começar. Andava devagar olhando em todas direções quase que ao mesmo tempo tentando perceber algum movimento, algo que indicasse uma direção e foi nesse momento que, num relance, ele vira um vulto ao longe. Snape parou e o seguiu primeiramente com os olhos. Depois correu em sua direção. Estava escuro demais! Não tinha certeza se era ela, mas _infernos_! Tinha que ser!

Contudo ao alcançar o ponto onde achara que o vulto tinha estacionado, não encontrou nada, nem ninguém. Snape estava agora na entrada da Floresta Proibida. Daquele ponto ele podia ouvir diversos barulhos noturnos de criaturas mágicas. Gillian poderia estar lá? Só havia um jeito de saber. O mestre das poções já estava entrando na floresta quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço fortemente. No susto, virou-se imediatamente apontando a varinha em posição de ataque. Porém vendo de quem se tratava, expulsou pela boca o ar preso em seus pulmões contraídos pela tensão e baixou a guarda.

— Você é uma grifinória muito irritante, Gillian! — ele falou por entre os dentes lançando-lhe um olhar de puro aborrecimento — Posso saber por que diabos está aqui fora?

Gillian não respondeu. Ela apenas olhava fixamente dentro dos olhos dele.

— Responda! — Snape gritou.

— Shhhhh... — foi o único som proferido por ela colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

Depois ela olhou para um lado e para o outro como se estivesse em estado de sentinela por algum motivo. Snape não entendeu, mas também olhou nos mesmos sentidos que ela. Se algo estava acontecendo, ele tinha que saber o que era.

— Abaixe-se! — ela disse voltando a segurar forte no braço de Snape e forçando-o, juntamente com ela, a jogar-se no chão — Apague a varinha, Severus!

— O que? — Snape não fazia idéia do que estava ocorrendo ali.

— Vamos, rápido! Apague logo essa varinha! Não há tempo a perder!

— _Nox_! — Snape pronunciou baixinho sentindo um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

— Agora venha até aqui. — Gillian ainda o segurava pelo braço e o fez se aproximar mais dela.

— Diga-me, Gillian... — Snape sussurrou ao passar um braço sobre os ombros dela e trazendo-a para bem junto de si até sentir o corpo dela recostar-se completamente no seu; afinal, pensava Snape que se estava acontecendo algo, ele teria de protege-la — o que está acontecendo? Do que estamos nos escondendo? — indagou tentando captar qualquer aproximação de perigo.

Foi aí que Snape sentiu múltiplos calafrios tomarem conta de seu corpo ao perceber que havia realmente uma ameaça.

E a tal ameaça estava em seus braços, começando a deslizar as mãos por seu tórax, roçando o rosto e cabelos em seu pescoço.

— Gillian... — ele voltou a sussurrar, esforçando-se ao máximo na tentativa de demonstrar indiferença ao que ela estava fazendo — afinal do que estamos nos escondendo?

— Do vulto... — ela respondeu em seu ouvido virando com um dedo o queixo de Snape para a entrada da floresta proibida. O vulto que ele vira entrar na floresta agora estava saindo de lá.

— Você sabe de quem é... — "aquele vulto" era o que Snape ia perguntar, mas Gillian trouxe de volta o rosto dele em sua direção e o beijou.

"_Por que ela tem sempre que fazer coisas absurdas em horas tão impróprias?_", pensou sentindo Gillian jogar o peso de seu corpo sobre ele e lentamente Snape foi deitando na relva branda do local enquanto sentia mais uma vez o quente sabor daquela pequena boca grifinoriana. Por sua própria conta, Snape segurou-a fortemente pelos ombros e fê-la girar cento e oitenta graus com ele para assim ficar sobre ela.

— Que você é completamente louca eu já sabia desde o início, menina. — ele balbuciou acariciando o rosto dela com o seu — Eu só não imaginava que loucura era algo transmissível e muito menos que eu não estava imune a isso — e colou seus lábios nos dela com ansiedade enfiando os dedos enormes pelo comprimento dos cabelos desarrumados de Gillian.

— Quem está aí?! — alguém gritou.

Snape suprimiu o beijo num susto e levantou a cabeça rapidamente tentando ver alguma coisa em meio àquela escuridão quase mortal. Aquela voz... O vulto... Então era ele! _Hagrid_! "_Mas o que esse imbecil do Hagrid estaria fazendo no meio da noite na floresta proibida?_", pensou ao sair parcialmente de cima de Gillian.

— Nós temos que sair daqui. — Snape sussurrou.

A verdade era que ele poderia sumir dali a hora que quisesse, mas não estava com qualquer intenção de usar magia naquele momento e correr o risco de, talvez, perder a presença de Gillian durante o processo. "_Por algum motivo meus feitiços não funcionam com ela! O que faço?_".

— Não se preocupe, Severus... — Gillian tateou com as mãos pelo chão até achar uma pedra, depois a jogou para bem longe deles.

A pedra foi parar do outro lado fazendo barulho e causando movimento pelos arbustos mais próximos de onde caiu.

— Será que é tão estúpido a ponto de cair nesse jogo infantil? — Snape indagou com os olhos fixos no lampião brilhante de Hagrid já bem próximo a eles.

Ao ouvir o barulho, Hagrid correu até lá se afastando assim do casal.

— Sim, ele é! Vamos! — Snape segurou na mão de Gillian e os dois saíram apressadamente dali.

Sempre segurando Gillian pela mão como quem segura uma criança fujona, Snape adentrou a escola e caminhou pelos corredores da masmorra até chegar em seu quarto. Só depois de entrar e trancar a porta, ele a soltou. Ficou olhando pra ela sem dizer uma palavra. Quem era ela? E que tipo de feitiço a protegia? Sim, com certeza Gillian estava sendo protegida por uma magia muito poderosa, magia que não vinha propriamente dela, Snape sabia, era uma magia externa, mas de onde e de quem? Nem mesmo conseguia explorar sua mente por conta de tal proteção, o mais provável era que nada a atingisse, nada! Nem encantos, nem poções!

— O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? — Gillian sorriu ao perguntar — Por acaso está me achando muito bonita?

— Por acaso, eu estou. — ele respondeu sério, apesar do elogio — E não faço idéia do porquê de uma garota tão... — fez uma pequena pausa — bonita estar tentando criar esse tipo de envolvimento justamente comigo. Você trabalha para alguém?

— O que? — Gillian arregalou os olhos — Eu não estou entendendo, Severus. Como assim?

— Não está entendendo. — ele repetiu as palavras dela seguidas de um muxoxo — Que pena!

— Por que você está falando assim comigo? Eu não trabalho para ninguém! — Gillian gritou com o olhar abalado.

— E se eu insistir com esse assunto, provavelmente você vai sumir de repente de novo.

— Eu estou com sono, Severus. É muito tarde, vai amanhecer em menos de três horas e você não dormiu nada também. Podemos dormir um pouco?

— Dormir? Acha que vou tirar os olhos de você para... — e arqueou uma sobrancelha — dormir?

— Eu não vou fugir, eu juro.

— Não pretendo correr o risco.

— Pois então venha... — Gillian o pegou pela mão e seguiu até a cama — Eu vou dormir um pouco na sua cama, está bem?

— Eu concordo. Durma. — Snape trouxe uma cadeira no mesmo instante e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

— Ah não! Não acredito que pretende ficar aí. — Gillian suspirou balançando a cabeça de modo negativo — Se quer realmente me vigiar de perto, deveria ficar aqui. — e bateu com uma das mãos no colchão ao lado dela.

— Não seria... — e Snape engasgou — Han! — tentando limpar a garganta — Não seria conveniente.

— Eu estou com muito sono, não ouviu? Não precisa ter medo de mim! — Gillian sorriu ao dizer isso.

Snape não podia negar, pelo menos não para si mesmo, estava louco de vontade de deitar-se ao lado dela e com aquele sorriso convidando-o então...

— Não tenho medo de grifinórias loucas. Eu só...

— Só? — ela sorriu de novo e chamou-o com um dedo.

Aquele sorriso. Aquele maldito – ou seria bendito? - sorriso!

"_Pro inferno todas as leis e regras e éticas e consciências que dizem que eu não posso!_".

Snape levantou-se da cadeira, se aproximou da cama e sentou-se na borda.

— Só que provavelmente vou adormecer se eu me deitar nesta cama e perderei contato visual com você.

— Eu já disse que não vou fugir. Venha... — Gillian o puxou em sua direção e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

Depois disso ela deitou-se e Snape fez o mesmo sentindo-a aconchegar-se junto ao seu corpo. Sem querer pensar mais a respeito de aquilo tudo, ele passou os braços em volta dela e cheirou seus cabelos. Não havia nenhuma cellidios neles aquela noite, mas o perfume ainda estava lá.

— Boa noite, Severus... — ela murmurou apoiando as mãos sobre as mãos dele.

— Boa noite, Gillian...

— Eu te amo.

Snape apenas ouviu fitando um ponto qualquer na escuridão que acabava de inundar o quarto após a ordem de que as tochas ainda acesas apagassem-se todas.

E dormiram...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Snape abriu os olhos num ímpeto e ergueu-se imediatamente na cama. Ela ainda estava lá! E ele agradeceu em pensamento por isso. Gillian ainda dormia. O professor então levantou-se e começou a se aprontar para a refeição matinal. Ao terminar e percebendo que Gillian não pretendia acordar tão cedo, resolveu chamá-la.

— Gillian... — ele falou num tom bem baixo próximo ao seu ouvido — Acorde. Eu preciso sair.

Gillian foi abrindo os olhos devagar e sorriu.

— Bom dia!

— Eu espero que sim.

— Um beijo de bom dia?

Snape gelou. Ela estava lhe pedindo um beijo de bom dia? "_Está realmente louca se acha que eu vou debruçar-me sobre ela para beija-la apenas para lhe desejar..._" e antes de concluir o pensamento, foi puxado de novo pela nuca e recebeu um beijo estalado nos lábios. "_E eu não decido mais nada por aqui?_", pensou quase indignado quase radiante.

— Eu preciso deixar o quarto, Gillian. Vou até o salão principal e depois darei aula.

— Eu fico aqui?

— Não. Você vem comigo. Vamos falar com Dumbledore. Precisamos regularizar a sua situação nesta escola de uma vez por todas.

— Não!

— Não? — Snape a olhou surpreso — Não quer voltar a freqüentar as aulas normalmente e se formar?

— Não! Isto é, sim... Mas não estou preparada ainda. Por favor, Severus, falaremos com o diretor Dumbledore depois.

— Depois quando?

— Eu não sei. Depois...

— Depois de você me contar o que está acontecendo de verdade?

— Traz alguma coisa pra eu comer?

"_Droga! Eu odeio essa sua mania de ignorar minhas perguntas!_", ele só pensou, preferindo não dizer nada em refutação. Limitou-se a pegar sua capa e coloca-la elegantemente em volta do pescoço.

— Minha nossa! — Gillian suspirou admirando-o.

Snape desviou os olhos para ela instantaneamente.

— O que foi? O que houve? Do que lembrou?

— Não foi nada. Só você que está tão lindo! — ela sussurrou ainda extasiada.

Decididamente não era a resposta que Snape esperava para aquele "minha nossa!". Ele simplesmente ficou sem palavras e apenas baixou os olhos sentindo a face arder em rubor. "_Por que ela faz essas coisas comigo? Por Merlin!_".

Snape voltou a se aproximar da cama, lugar de onde Gillian ainda não tinha levantado. "_O que estamos parecendo?_", pensou ele voltando a sentar na borda da cama. "_Marido e mulher? Me sinto ridículo!_".

— Agora eu vou sair. Me prometa que não fugirá. Prometa que ficará aqui até eu voltar.

— Só se você prometer não contar nada para o diretor Dumbledore por enquanto.

— Apenas por enquanto. Decidi que você terá um prazo, minha cara Gillian, para me contar tudo. Depois disso...

— E qual seria esse prazo?

— Eu ainda não sei, mas com certeza não é extenso.

— Hummm... um beijinho de "até logo"?

Snape revirou os olhos.

— Até logo! — ele disse levantando da cama e se dirigindo à saída.

Porém antes de sair, Snape parou. Parou, respirou profundo e virou-se. Gillian estava lá na mesma posição com o olhar desconsolado fitando suas costas.

"Por _todos os magos do universo! Não acredito no que estou fazendo!_". Snape começou a voltar até ela, sentou-se de novo na cama, segurou-lhe a nuca e tomou-lhe os lábios por alguns segundos.

— Até logo, Gillian. — ele murmurou após suas bocas se afastarem.

— Obrigada, Severus! — e Gillian agarrou-se em seu pescoço num terno abraço. — Obrigada por ter voltado.

— Eu tenho que ir. Comporte-se na minha ausência.

— Eu prometo. — disse beijando-lhe o ombro sob a capa — Que fique bem claro que eu te amo, está bem? — ela falou em seu ouvido por fim.

— Que fique muito mais claro que eu ainda não entendo você, menina. — ele também falou ao ouvido dela antes de levantar e sair de vez da sala.

Nunca sair de sua sala fora tão difícil.

* * *

obs.: a palavra _plumos é a combinação das palavras plus e lumos_

* * *

continua...

* * *


	5. Capítulo 5

**

* * *

**

Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts

_

* * *

_

N/A: Um capítulo curtinho pra compensar o anterior (ficou comprido demais o capítulo 4, não foi? u.u). Bom, a partir desse ponto as coisas vão tomar um novo rumo. Preparem os lenços, hahaha! Ah! Vou logo avisando, esse capítulo não vai ficar muito claro... não agora...

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

Passaram-se três dias.

Snape estava reservado numa mesa da sala dos professores. Pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele e com sua vida nos últimos dias. Tinha muitas dúvidas quanto a Gillian, era óbvio o fato de que queria saber mais sobre ela, até entende-la se fosse o caso. Queria descobrir o que afinal ela tinha feito para ter sido afastada de Hogwarts, mas admitia de forma dolorosa que estava com medo em insistir nesses assuntos e ela voltar a desaparecer. Snape só tinha certeza de duas coisas em meio a tudo aquilo... A primeira era que Gillian guardava muitos segredos sobre ela e a segunda era que ele sentia-se feliz quando a tinha por perto... e como era raro para ele esse sentimento de felicidade. "_Um verdadeiro impasse!_", concluiu em pensamento.

De repente Snape encarou Lupin parado em sua frente.

— Sim, Lupin? Gostaria de falar algo? — ele indagou sem dar muita importância ao outro professor.

— Snape, o que há com você, hã? Estou aqui em sua frente está com trinta minutos e você nem percebeu. — Lupin observou com um risinho _maroto_.

— Comigo não há nada, Lupin. E fazia dez minutos que você estava aí. Não trinta.

— É verdade. — Lupin concordou sentando ao seu lado — Trinta foi maneira de dizer; bom, pelo menos você estava me vendo. Mas afinal, o que se passa? Você tem me parecido um tanto estranho nos últimos dias.

— Você se preocupando comigo? — Snape franziu as sobrancelhas.

Lupin deu de ombros.

— Não sei por que o espanto. Estamos todos num mesmo barco chamado Hogwarts.

— Como eu já disse, não há nada de estranho comigo.

— Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, Snape, diria que... — e Lupin voltou a sorrir — que está com ares de apaixonado.

— Mas que bom que você me conhece _tão bem_, não é mesmo, Lupin? — e com essas palavras Snape levantou-se — Agora, se me der licença, preciso ir até minha sala.

— Hoje não vai levar nenhum lanche para a sua sala como vem fazendo esses últimos dias?

Snape virou-se para ele.

— Isso. Não. É. Da. Sua. Conta! Você me entendeu, Lupin? — Snape lançou-lhe um olhar nocivo enquanto praticamente esmagava as palavras ao saírem de sua boca.

— Calma, Snape! Foi só uma observação sem qualquer propósito! Não leve tão a sério.

Snape não falou mais nada. Virou nos calcanhares e saiu da presença de Lupin o mais rápido quanto pôde, mas aquele idiota imbecil tinha razão numa coisa... _Tinha que levar algo para Gillian comer..._

* * *

— Gillian! — Snape chamou ao entrar em sua sala.

Mas estancou logo na entrada passando os olhos pelo local inteiro.

— Gillian? — voltou a chamar já quase com a certeza de que não obteria qualquer resposta.

E sua quase certeza estava certa. Gillian não estava lá.

O semblante de Snape se fechou em sombras.

"_Algo aconteceu! Eu posso sentir!_".

* * *

* * *

— Eles podem ser bons, menina, mas eu sou melhor, pode acreditar! Sei exatamente o que você estava fazendo lá! E já falei com as pessoas certas! Está acabado! O prazo foi drasticamente reduzido para você!

Ela ouvia aquelas palavras calada. Não podia, na verdade, contestar nada daquilo. Então seu prazo tinha sido reduzido? Não teria mais um mês como prometido no início de tudo? E todos os seus planos? Todas as idéias? Tudo iria por água abaixo?

— E outra coisa, não adianta procurar por eles. Essa decisão está acima daqueles dois! Você tem vinte e quatro horas. Vinte e quatro horas! Nem um minuto a mais!

Vinte e quatro horas? Isso não era nada! Nada! Sua situação tornara-se desesperadora de um momento para o outro. Tinha um mês e tudo fora reduzido para umas míseras vinte e quatro horas. Ela nem começara realmente a sua missão, ela trabalhava numa outra; numa outra que estava pendente há muito mais tempo. Uma pendência com seu coração.

— Agora vá! E não esqueça, vinte e quatro horas!

* * *

— É verdade? 

— Sim, é verdade... O prazo foi reduzido. Nós sentimos muito. Não foi assim que nós planejamos.

— Não foi mesmo. O que eu faço agora?

— Acredite em nós, você já conseguiu seu primeiro objetivo. Agora corra atrás daquele que vai verdadeiramente te salvar. São vinte e quatro horas a partir do momento em que você voltar. Mas você vai conseguir, nós temos certeza, não é?

— U-hum... Nós temos certeza que você consegue.

— Eu não vou conseguir dizer toda a verdade! E eu também não quero!

— Infelizmente é provável que você não consiga se não disser.

— Mas você pode... tentar...

* * *

Continua....

* * *


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts**

* * *

_N/A: Sexto capítulo saindo super ultra hiper rápido! E na próxima atualização os capítulos finais que deve acontecer... hum... amanhã. _

_**Sheyla Snape**! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Sempre que eu leio uma review sua eu penso "preciso atualizar logo esta fic!". Também já percebi que você é uma forte fonte de incentivo, não só pra mim, mas pra um extenso número de ficwriters que postam seus trabalhos aqui na FFNET. Você sempre tem algo bom a dizer, seja em elogios ou críticas construtivas. Isso me faz admira-la bastante e agradecer sempre que eu puder! (Ai, credo! Isso já tá parecendo despedida...). Nota mental: "ler os trabalhos de Gabriela Briants, procurá-la e perguntar se ela aceitaria uma aprendiz com dons naturais pra coisa" rsrsr. Lá na entrada da Floresta? Pois é? Só podia ser o Hagrid mesmo! Talvez ele tivesse ido visitar a Aragogue, hehehe... Isso pra mim é uma incógnita! Eu não faço idéia do que ele estava fazendo lá! E você riu por que não era você que estava lá prestes a ser descoberto jogado no chão no meio da escuridão com uma de suas alunas e logo pelo... Hagrid. Pensa só? Desaparatar? Mas você tem caráter o suficiente pra não deixar a sua aluna pra trás. Hahahahahaha! E só porque você pediu, a fic será atualizada hoje e amanhã. Só espero que a mudança repentina de situação não faça você perder a fé nos ficwriters em geral rsrsr. Bjinhos!_

_**Vivi Snape**! Ah! Eu adoro esse sobrenome! Acho que também vou mudar meu nome para Lailla Snape.. Mas aí não podia ser só Lailla Snape... Tinha que ser Lailla Snape Luthor Shore de Bauer Shinomori Mulder - rsrsrsrsr - É um coração vagabundo, eu sei... Nossa! Quanto leriado, hein? Mas é que eu só tenho duas pessoas pra conversar dessa vez. Então, querida, sobrou pra vocês. Mas falando sobre as reviews... Ah! Vai! Nem demorou muito! Foi só o tempo de transformar 11 páginas de Word em 40, ué... E poxa! Sua review do capítulo 4 me deixou boba! Juro que se eu não tivesse lido a história ainda, depois de ler aquela review (que, diga-se de passagem, ficou melhor que o capítulo em si) eu ia correndo ler a fic (continue assim garota! rsrsrs). E quanto a gramática, falando sério, eu tento bastante... me esforço ao máximo (apesar de ter plena consciência que "impecável" foi gentileza sua, mas um dia eu chego lá por que eu amo essa nossa língua chata e cheia de regras). Ah! Você perguntou se a Gillian ama o Severus? Claro que ela ama! Ele tem que amar o Severus! Depois de tudo isso se ela não amar, Ah! Ela vai se ver comigo, eu juro! Bjinhos pra você, Vivi! E obrigada pelo seu apoio!_

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

_"Verdade e Confiança... Eu só Precisava Disso! Mas Descobri que Compreensão é para os Fracos e Solidão, para os Fortes!"_

_-_

_"E Eu Sou Forte!"_

_-_

_-_

Snape decidira que por mais falta que sentisse dela, não iria procura-la outra vez. Ele não fizera nada para que ela sumisse de novo. Nada! Nada! Não falara com Dumbledore como prometido, não questionara de onde vinha a magia que a protegia o tempo todo, não insistira mais em saber o que ela havia feito de tão ruim a ponto de afastarem-na de Hogwarts! Ele não tinha feito absolutamente nada que a contrariasse por isso... não iria a sua procura.... Não! Não iria... apesar do desejo quase incontrolável de sair por aí vasculhando cada pedacinho de dentro e de fora de Hogwarts.

Mas Snape logo percebeu que isso não seria necessário ao ouvir baterem em sua porta. "_Ela!_", pensou ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração disparar. "_Só pode ser ela!_".

Com um movimento de varinha, abriu a porta sem mesmo sair da frente de sua escrivaninha onde estava analisando o material para a aula do dia seguinte. A porta se abriu e por ela Gillian entrou com os olhos no chão.

— Onde você esteve? — foi a primeira coisa que Snape perguntou, mas sem exaltar a voz. Estava satisfeito por ela estar de volta.

— Eu não posso mais ficar, Severus. — ela disse ainda sem tirar os olhos do chão.

Snape levantou-se da cadeira onde estava num salto.

— O que? — indagou se aproximando mais dela e levantando sua cabeça com uma mão para que Gillian olhasse diretamente para ele, em seus olhos — O que foi que você disse, Gillian?

— Eu preciso muito que você me perdoe, Severus! Por tudo o que eu fiz.

"_Por tudo o que ela fez_.".

De novo a frase acusadora. Estaria ela disposta agora a confessar o que fizera? E se sim, o que a teria feito mudar de idéia assim de forma tão repentina?

— Afinal, o que você fez, menina? Me diga logo de uma vez e acabemos com esse mistério! — Snape pediu ainda segurando o rosto dela com a palma de uma mão.

— Eu... matei... — ela disse desviando o olhar do dele aparentando uma terrível vergonha — matei uma pessoa...

— Você fez o que?! — Snape vociferou perplexo.

Os olhos de Gillian encheram-se de água e ela afastou-se abruptamente de Snape.

— Eu preciso ir embora!

Mas Snape foi ágil o suficiente desta vez para segura-la firme pelo braço antes que sumisse dali num piscar de olhos como costumava fazer. O que estava acontecendo? Que outra loucura era aquela agora?

— Começou, termine! — ele falou voltando à sua aparência dura de sempre enquanto prendia violentamente os olhos dela nos seus.

— A idéia... — Gillian fechou os olhos por não conseguir enfrentar aqueles dois negros abismos à sua frente consumindo-a em furor; as lágrimas, contudo, escorriam mesmo deles fechados — era vir até aqui e pedir-lhe perdão por ter... — as palavras saiam fracas, provavelmente não pelo choro, mas pela dor que ela parecia sentir — por ter cometido esse crime por você, mas... — sorriu, porém Snape sentira que era um sorriso de tristeza; poderia alguém sorrir de tristeza? — mas eu não pude deixar de ama-lo outra vez. Fraca! — e neste momento ela quase gritou comprimindo os olhos com força — Fraca! Como sempre fraca quando se trata de você, Severus Snape!

Snape então sentiu-se mais uma vez arrastado àquele ponto em que ele não estava entendendo nada e odiou sentir-se novamente naquela situação.

— Me explique de uma forma que eu possa entender. — Snape apenas sussurrou; estava atordoado demais para falar mais alto.

Percebendo, porém, que Gillian nada falaria por enquanto, pois toda e qualquer palavra naquele momento seria inevitavelmente sufocada pelas lágrimas, Snape a guiou até a cadeira em que estava há pouco e a sentou lá. Gillian agora cobrira o rosto com as mãos intensificando ainda mais o choro. Ele bem que gostaria de dizer que estava tudo bem, mas a verdade era que ele não fazia idéia se estava ou não. Estava perdido naquele mar de confusões. Confusões de idéias e de... _sentimentos_!

Snape permaneceu de pé à frente dela e esperou pacientemente até que ela se acalmasse.

— Você não faz idéia... — os olhos de Gillian estavam perdidos num ponto qualquer do espaço agora que se acalmara um pouco, mas as lágrimas ainda estavam lá, escorrendo mais lentamente pelas laterais — de como eu sofri e sofro por tudo isso, mas infelizmente não me cabe explicar essa terrível situação, Severus. Eu só precisava de um perdão, um perdão por ter cometido um erro fatal. Eu só devia vir até aqui e cair de joelhos aos seus pés implorando que você me perdoasse. Eu tirei a vida de alguém alegando ter sido por sua causa e preciso ser perdoada por isso... por você... — nesse instante Gillian caiu literalmente aos pés de Snape encostando a testa sobre eles; os olhos voltando a inundar-se; o choro misturado com as palavras entrecortadas — Ao invés disso, eu... eu deixei meus sentimentos me dominarem. Outra vez eu fiz isso!

— Não basta, senhorita Ridley. — e Gillian sentiu o mundo girar ao seu redor com a mudança de tratamento. Snape falara friamente sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, mesmo que de pena, em sua voz. Mal olhava agora para a garota postada aos seus pés; era como se a fosse enxotar de lá a qualquer instante com um chute.

— Não há mais nada que eu possa dizer, só que... só que preciso que me perdoe para que eu vá embora. Só diga que me perdoa e prometo que o deixarei em paz! Eu prometo, Severus! — disse ainda entre soluços.

— Não! — Snape respondeu ainda com mais rispidez e psicologicamete atordoado com a frase "_prometo que o deixarei em paz_". Paz? Deixar em paz? Não! Na mente de Snape as palavras "deixar" e "paz" não combinavam de modo algum — Se não vai me contar do que realmente se trata tudo isso, eu não vou perdoa-la... Não vou perdoa-la de maneira alguma!

Gillian voltou a fechar os olhos, apertando-os com muita força, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para suportar uma forte dor. As palavras de Snape pareciam machuca-la.... E machucavam! Em todos os sentidos imagináveis e inimagináveis da dor.

— Se algum dia teve realmente aulas de poções comigo deve saber que existe uma poção chamada _Veritaserum_. — disse ele com o olhar parado.

Gillian sabia para que servia aquela poção, era a poção da verdade. Quem a ingerisse só falaria a verdade. Ainda aos pés de Snape, ela ergueu a cabeça e dirigiu-lhe um olhar. Snape também a olhou e estremeceu ao ver aqueles olhos sempre tão brilhantes em puro desespero agora.

— Vá em frente... — ela murmurou fracamente como se por algum motivo suas forças estivessem se esgotando.

Snape, entretanto, tinha a segura sensação que isso também não iria funcionar com ela e no fundo, não queria fazer isso de forma alguma. Queria sim saber do que afinal Gillian estava falando todo esse tempo, queria que ela confiasse nele. Não sabia... sinceramente não sabia se conseguia acreditar em tudo o que ouvira. Como? Como Gillian poderia ter tirado a vida de alguém? Nada, desde o início, fizera sentido! Nada fizera sentido!

— Nada faz sentidoooooo! — ele gritou ofegante — Escutou, senhorita Ridley! Na--da! Nada faz sentidooooo! — e gritou de novo apertando os punhos com força até sentir as unhas enterrarem-se na palma de suas mãos.

Gillian mais uma vez apertou os olhos em sinal de dor e mais lágrimas escorreram dali.

— Mudei de idéia quanto à Veritaserum! — Snape falou voltando a controlar o tom de sua voz que se tornou solene e impessoal. Rispidamente afastou-se dela, livrando-se de sua presença aos seus pés e deu a volta nos calcanhares ficando de costas para Gillian — Se o que pretende é deixar-me em paz como disse então... o faça agora. — um breve silêncio — Vá embora daqui!

Nenhum movimento. Aparentemente ela não levantara-se lá do chão de onde estava para se retirar dali como ele ordenara.

— Pelas chamas do inferno! Já falei para ir embora! — ele berrou voltando a olhar na direção onde a deixara jogada para encontrar o local totalmente vazio.

Snape olhou para os lados apenas com o movimento dos olhos. "_Sozinho!_", ele pensou ao constatar sua situação. "_Como sempre! Como sempre..._", completou.

* * *

---

* * *

O dia começava a amanhecer.

Snape permanecera sentado de frente para sua escrivaninha durante toda a noite. Seus olhos, contudo, não voltaram a se fechar. Estavam abertos e até mesmo quase nem piscavam presos num determinado ponto que ele nem sabia qual exatamente, assim também como seus pensamentos! Presos! Presos! Presos! Não conseguia libertar os pensamentos! Eles estavam presos.... _a ela!_ _Aos olhos dela_! _Às palavras dela_!

Mas Snape sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sabia que era a hora de esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas. Enfim, ele saberia quem era Gillian Ridley.

* * *

— Gillian White Ridley! — o professor de poções praticamente gritou o tal nome ao entrar na sala do diretor Dumbledore — Quem é essa garota?

— Bom dia para você também, Severus. — e Dumbledore sorriu.

— Bom dia, diretor! — Snape o cumprimentou com um leve baixar de olhos percebendo que não fizera a melhor de suas entradas.

— De quem você estava falando mesmo?

— Preciso saber quem é Gillian Ridley.

Dumbledore o olhou seriamente.

— Eu já o espero com essa pergunta há mais ou menos uns dez ou onze dias, Severus. Mas algo deve tê-lo impedido de ter vindo antes, não é mesmo?

Snape desviou o olhar para o lado. Então Dumbledore sabia do retorno daquela aluna à Hogwarts. Um certo sentimento de vergonha acabava de lhe dominar a mente após ouvir tais palavras. Merlin! Será que ele também já sabia de tudo o que ocorrera? O que esse homem não sabia afinal de contas?

— Senhor, eu gostaria de informa-lo que esta aluna não está oficialmente reagrupada à sua casa Grifinória e que por achar que não é do conhecimento dos coordenadores desta Escola o seu retorno, passa as noites a esmo, na maioria das vezes pelos arredores de Hogwarts.

— É, eu sei, Severus. Eu sei.

— E o que faremos? — Snape fez a pergunta dando a entender que não apoiava a calma de Dumbledore ao admitir já saber de toda essa situação.

Dumbledore ficou sério. Passara agora a observar calado o professor de poções a sua frente como se o estivesse avaliando a fundo. Snape, por sua vez, sempre tinha essa sensação quando os olhos de Dumbledore caiam sobre si, que estava sendo profundamente avaliado.

— A propósito, senhor, o que a senhorita Ridley fez de tão grave para ser afastada de Hogwarts?

— Você não lembra mesmo, não é verdade, Severus?

— Não. — Snape admitiu intimamente contrariado por ter deixado passar algo provavelmente tão sério a ponto de afastar uma aluna daquela Escola.

— Eu pediria que você se mantivesse calmo, está bem?

_Que raios de pedido era aquele?_ Snape não entendeu o porquê de Dumbledore lhe pedir tal coisa. Claro que ele sempre se manteria calmo, fosse qual fosse a situação. E com certeza ali não haveria qualquer razão para perder a calma. A garota garantira ter tirado a vida de alguém, coisa que ele não chegara mesmo a acreditar, mas como já ouvira tanto ela falar isso na noite anterior, não mais perderia a calma se realmente fosse verdade. Estava mesmo preparado para ouvir que Gillian Ridley tirara de fato a vida de alguém.

— Eu estou bem. — Snape limitou-se a responder.

— Acho que seria prudente você sentar-se. — Dumbledore apontou-lhe uma cadeira.

_Tanto mistério!_ Snape já estava ficando quase tão irritado com Dumbledore quanto ficara com Gillian.

— Eu estou bem de pé, senhor, não se preocupe.

* * *

continua....

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7

* * *

**Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts**

* * *

_N/A: People, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora dos últimos capítulos já que eu havia prometido de tentar trazer ainda no final de semana passado. Infelizmente não deu pra postar, entre outros motivos, por falta de tempo, pois tive que atualizar o meu site www (ponto) ffsol (ponto) cjb (ponto) net; por falta de idéias (tinha um trecho que precisava ser incorporado à história e eu não estava conseguindo concluir); por falta de apoio (o ffnet esteve fora do ar por um bom tempo aqui pra mim), mas tou aqui! São dez capítulos no total e vou colocar os quatro que estão faltando de uma vez só. Isso por que depois de se ler o capítulo sete, é adequado que se conheça a história até o final. O suspense acabou e não é mais válido como argumento.. rsrsr_

_Agora, agradecimentos! A todos que estão acompanhando caladinhos a história e principalmente à:_

_**Videly**! Minha linda filhinha na minha família do fórum UMDB/FFSOL! Ah, pára com isso, guria! Assim Lailla fica envergonhada, hehehe... E olha, tou esperando a continuação de "Flor de Lágrimas"! Essa sua fic é tudo de bom! E por favor, não me mate, não me mate! Eu tenho filhos pra criar! Bjos!_

_**Vivi Snape In Love**! Gostei do complemento do nick (estar "in love" sempre é muito bom rs). Estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando da história até aqui. E pois é! Eu concordo com você, aquela passagem da Gillian aos pés do Snape foi muito triste mesmo e com certeza ele estava odiando fazer aquilo sim! Quem sou eu pra dizer que ele estava gostando rsrsr!!! Bjinhos! Ah! Sabe o nome da atriz que você pediu por e-mail para eu sugerir para interpretar a Gillian? Pra mim seria a Katie Holmes! Se quiser ver algumas fotos dela, entra no meu blog www (ponto) laillinha (ponto) motime (ponto) com._

_**Regine Manzato**! Olá!!!! Minha nossa! Eu nunca poderia terminar a fic no capitulo 6 e correr o risco de você ter uma úlcera! Não! Não! Imagina! Eu nunca me perdoaria! rsrs! Sim, eu li as suas fics sim! E adorei as duas! "A Culpa é da minha mãe!" e "She". Gostei bastante das duas! Ainda não li o capítulo 4 de "A culpa é da minha mãe!", mas vou fazê-lo assim que terminar de arrumar tudo aqui. Mas até onde eu li, tou adorando! Amo romances com o Snape e ele está bem ameno com a Juliana na sua fic. Só quero ver quando ambos descobrirem tudo, hhahahahha! Fico só imaginando! Bjussss!_

_**Miri**! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a história! E olha só, tou atualizando! tou atualizando! Desculpe por ter sido capaz de acabar o capítulo assim! É dom natural, sabe! Sou má sem notar! rsrsrs!! Fico muito feliz de verdade em saber que você está gostando! Muito obrigada! Bjus!_

_**Sheyla Snape**! Comentários impertinentes e abusados? Não diga isso, por favor! E muito menos que está enchendo a paciência dos escritores da ffnet. Meu Deus! Você é uma bênção para nós, ficwriters da ffnet. E, não lembro onde, eu li alguma coisa sobre você escrever uma fic. Espero que seja verdade! Gostaria muito de ler alguma coisa sua (além das maravilhosas reviews rs!). Tudo bem então! Vou apenas apreciar as obras da Gabrielle e ficar na minha, hehehe! Eu não vou mais tentar aperfeiçoar meus dons naturais visto que você não gostou da idéia rsrsrs! E Sheyla, calma! calma! Tudo vai ser esclarecido agora! Bjusssssss! E muito obrigada pelo apoio!_

_**Adrianinha Sucupira**! Obrigada! Obrigada Obrigada! Valeu mesmo as palavras de incentivo! Nossa! Você leu os 6 capítulos de uma vez? Agora tem mais 4, viu rsrs! Espero que você os leia e me diga o que achou já que a partir de agora haverá uma mudança radical na história (na verdade já começou desde o capítulo anterior). Bjinhos!_

_Lailla_

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

_"Tudo se Resumia em Pesadelo... que, de um instante para o outro, virou Sonho... Mas que tornou-se Impossível..."_

_"Acontece que Sonhos Impossíveis nada mais são que Pesadelos Disfarçados!"_

_-_

_-_

— Acho que seria prudente você sentar-se. — Dumbledore apontou-lhe uma cadeira.

_Tanto mistério!_ Snape já estava ficando quase tão irritado com Dumbledore quanto ficara com Gillian.

— Eu estou bem de pé, senhor, não se preocupe.

— Pois bem, Severus, pois bem... Isso aconteceu há cerca de sete anos atrás. Harry Potter nem mesmo sonhava em ingressar em Hogwarts.

"_Argh! Que mania tão desagradável essa de Dumbledore em usar a chegada de Harry Potter como se fosse um marco para Hogwarts! Isso é ultrajante_!", rosnou em pensamentos.

— Essa jovem de nome Gillian Ridley — Dumbledore continuava — tirou a vida de alguém há sete anos atrás, Severus! — Snape ouviu a essa afirmação sem mexer um músculo da face — Ela tirou a vida de uma pessoa muito querida e inteligente... Gillian tirou... a própria vida.

Sem mesmo perceber, Snape acabara de cair na cadeira oferecida a ele ainda há pouco. O silêncio tornara-se tão absoluto que Snape podia ouvir claramente as batidas fortes de seu coração. Silêncio interminável...

Silêncio!

Silêncio que pareceu durar horas, dias, anos, uma vida inteira! Silêncio!

— Severus... — e foi Dumbledore a quebrar aquele silêncio que de tão intenso parecia mortal — Severus... — ele chamava pelo nome do professor que estava ali a sua frente como se estivesse tentando busca-lo de uma outra dimensão — Está me ouvindo, Severus? Você ouviu o que eu falei ainda há pouco?

— Sim... — Snape enfim respondeu — Eu ouvi, mas acho que não entendi. Pareceu-me que o senhor mencionou um suicídio em nossa conversa, mas eu ainda estou esperando as respostas que vim buscar. Estou me referindo a uma aluna chamada Gillian Ridley, com quem tenho falado algumas vezes nos últimos dias.

— Há sete anos uma aluna do sétimo ano cometeu suicídio aqui mesmo em Hogwarts, mas você não lembra, Severus. Lembre-se de tudo! Lembre-se dos detalhes, Severus... Lembre-se deles agora...

Os olhos de Snape estavam absurdamente abertos. O controle não era dele, ele sentia. Seus olhos estavam presos nos olhos de Dumbledore. E por mais que tentasse, Snape não conseguia se desvincilhar daquela prisão.

"_Não!_", um grito em pensamento. "_Não faça isso! Eu não quero!_", Snape gritava em sua mente num desespero inexplicável em tentar libertar-se daqueles olhos azuis e nem mesmo sabia o porquê.

De repente uma imagem na retina de Dumbledore... Snape parou de lutar internamente contra aquilo e tentou decifrar aquela imagem ainda sem forma...

_Aquela imagem_...

-

-

-

— Professor Snape! Por favor, professor Snape! Socorro, professor! Que Merlin nos ajude! Socorro!

O que estava acontecendo? Por que aquela mulher entrara daquela maneira tão desesperada em minha sala de poções?

— Mas o que é que está havendo? — levantei-me de meu assento num susto preocupado com tamanha angústia de Minerva em minha frente.

— A poção antídottus mais poderosa que o senhor tiver! Pelo grande Merlin! Uma das alunas tomou um veneno muito forte e está morrendo!

— O que ela tomou? — perguntei já correndo para o armário de poções prontas.

— Nós não sabemos! A origem é desconhecida, mas nenhuma das poções da ala hospitalar fez efeito!

— Há quanto tempo? — eu separava rapidamente vários recipientes contendo poções diversificadas enquanto falava com Minerva.

— A encontraram está com cinco minutos!

— Vamos lá! Rápido! — sai de minha sala praticamente correndo. Na verdade eu estava correndo mesmo!

Enquanto seguia na direção da ala hospitalar podia ver a agitação dos alunos, todos também querendo se dirigir até aquele ponto. Eu já estava prestes a entrar na sala quando alguém gritou meu nome. Parei, mas o fiz irritado por que não tinha tempo para parar! Só parei por que reconheci a voz. Era Albus Dumbledore!

— Severus! — ele voltou a gritar se aproximando de mim. Estava com o olhar aflito, mas não só o olhar, também sua voz e sua respiração.

— Senhor, eu tenho que levar o...

— Não adianta, Severus! Era um veneno mortal, provavelmente um incuratus, nem dois minutos de prazo. Infelizmente a jovem parecia deveras querer morrer.

Engoli em seco. Fiquei paralisado.

— Se mesmo assim ainda quiser ir até lá para vê-la... — o diretor me falou percebendo o quão chocado eu estava; talvez quisesse que eu tirasse a prova do que ele acabara de dizer, mas para mim não era necessário.

— Não tenho aqui comigo nenhuma poção que a ressuscite. — respondi num tom irônico, afinal se eu a tivesse estaria admitindo a prática de magia negra — De mais nada tenho utilidade neste caso. — e fui embora me perguntando por que sempre precisava me esconder atrás de ironias quando algo verdadeiramente me atingia.

E pensei em me afastar completamente e o quanto eu pudesse de tal cena lastimável.

"Nem dois minutos!".

Não poderia admitir a ignóbil idéia de que uma jovem do sétimo ano, mesmo que fosse uma grifinória, pudesse acabar com a própria vida daquele jeito.

"Mas já fazia cinco minutos que a tinham encontrado quando foram até mim!".

Não queria estar a par daquilo, não queria ouvir nada sobre aquilo, mas de toda forma era impossível ficar totalmente alheio a tal fato dentro de uma Escola tão grande.

"Já estava morta!".

"Nem dois minutos!".

"A realidade era que nenhuma poção, por mais eficaz que fosse, poderia fazer qualquer efeito...".

"Já estava morta!".

E por semanas após semanas só se falava na morte da grifinória e era tanto o mal que me fazia que resolvi tomar uma poção de bloqueio contra tudo o que tivesse a ver com o suicídio de...

Com o suicídio de..... Gillian White Ridley.

-

-

-

Snape sentiu um impulso atirando-o para frente do corpo como se estivesse voltando de uma regressão. Sua respiração estava cadenciada, apesar de arfante. Ele lembrara-se! "_Não pode ser!_", pensava ao mesmo tempo em que a poção de bloqueio perdera de vez o seu efeito. "_Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_" e enfiou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos levando-os bruscamente para trás da cabeça. "_Não, não, não poder ser ela!_". Mas as lembranças estavam claras demais agora. "_A vida de alguém, ela disse..._". Snape já não sabia onde pousar os olhos arregalados de espanto. "_Era a vida dela!_".

— Suicídio. — ele sussurrou claramente perturbado.

— Infelizmente... — completou Dumbledore tão sério como nunca se vira.

— Eu não etendo! Por que... por que ela está aqui? Ela não é um fantasma, então por que ela... — e ele parou ao tentar juntar mentalmente os fatos de agora com os fatos do passado — Uma carta... — disse ainda em voz baixa — Se consigo lembrar direito havia uma carta... uma carta de despedida!

— Sim, havia uma carta, mas aquelas palavras sempre foram um mistério para todos os que a leram. Nem mesmo as amigas mais próximas souberam explicar os motivos capazes de justificar o seu significado.

— Eu gostaria de ler essa carta.

— Gostaria mesmo, Severus?

Snape não respondeu, mas Dumbledore já sabia, através daquele gélido, mas tão significante olhar, que era só o que o mestre das poções queria naquele momento.

— É possível que ela ainda exista depois de tanto tempo? — Snape ainda falava baixo, agora desviando o olhar para o chão.

— É possível e é provável.

— Nos arquivos de Hogwarts?

— Nos arquivos de Hogwarts. — confirmou Dumbledore.

— Eu preciso de uma autorização para entrar e procurar.

— Tem a minha autorização, Severus. Só vou pedir para que faça algo que normalmente você já o faz muito bem. Interprete com a razão. Outros caminhos só levarão a inconsoláveis amarguras.

"_Interpretar com a razão!_". Razão era a única coisa que faltava em tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias. Definitivamente razão não fazia parte de forma alguma daquela história que caíra sem qualquer aviso prévio bem no centro de sua vida! "_Não! Não me peça o impossível, pois é provável que eu não possa atende-lo!_".

* * *

continua...

* * *


	8. Capítulo 8

* * *

**Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts**

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

"Hoje eu sei que Amor e Insanidade Andam de Mãos Dadas, Caminham Lado a Lado e se Completam!"

"Quem Dera eu Pudesse ser a Loucura... e Assim Sentir Você Segurando a Minha Mão..."

-

-

Já fazia quatro horas que Snape deixara a sala de Dumbledore.

A sala dos arquivos de Hogwarts ficava emparelhada com a Biblioteca, mas eram muito poucos os que tinham acesso àquele lugar, pois havia um feitiço de proteção ao local. Afinal não seria prudente que qualquer pessoa pudesse a qualquer hora pesquisar em documentos como aqueles, documentos de todos os graus de importância, documentos que literalmente compunham toda a história de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore acabava de acessar a sala para encontrar Snape sozinho envolto a mil pergaminhos. Percebeu, porém, que o professor de poções estava quieto demais. Aparentemente já não procurava nada. Nas mãos dele, Dumbledore percebeu um papel... um papel já um tanto envelhecido, percebeu também que os olhos de Snape estavam presos a este papel. Ele parecia ler e reler aquela folha várias vezes e lentamente. Ia com os olhos de cima abaixo, depois voltava para cima e ia até embaixo e repetiu isso tantas vezes que Dumbledore já não saberia dizer quantas.

Entendendo que aquele papel era o que Snape procurava, o diretor se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

— Encontrou o que estava procurando, Severus?

Mas o bruxo não obteve qualquer resposta. Snape fitava a carta... só fitava a carta. E foi nesse momento que Dumbledore notou que ele não poderia responder nada agora, pois seu orgulho não permitiria que percebessem o provável tom de sua voz... muito menos deixar que vissem a situação de seus olhos.

Mas mesmo que Dumbledore já não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, o professor de poções não conseguiria mais encobrir, não depois de deixar que duas lágrimas caíssem quase que ao mesmo tempo e marcassem nitidamente a carta em suas mãos.

Ainda sem conseguir encarar o bruxo atrás de si, Snape levantou a mão onde estava a carta por cima do ombro na intenção de mostrá-la a Dumbledore. Ele a pegou.

— Eu já sei o que está escrito aqui, Severus. — Dumbledore pronunciou sem sequer passar os olhos pela carta.

— Era eu! — Snape enfim conseguia pronunciar algo, ainda que num tom abafado e doloroso — Foi por minha causa!

— Eu sei. — foi só o que o diretor de Hogwarts pôde responder.

— Então... — ele se virou imediatamente na direção de Dumbledore e este pôde ver diretamente aqueles olhos negros, profundos e inquisitivos já tão vermelhos e ainda molhados; tinha que admitir que apesar de saber que Snape estava chorando, fora uma cena ímpar e bastante impactante — por que não me falou nada na época?! Diga!

— Não seria justo! Assim como não está sendo agora. Você acha que sim, mas acredite, Severus! Você não teve nenhuma culpa com relação ao que houve com Gillian Ridley.

— Leia a carta... em voz alta. — Snape pediu voltando a desviar os olhos dos de Dumbledore.

— Mas eu já disse que sei o que está escrito aqui.

— Eu também já sei — disse de forma compassada —, mas ainda assim, leia-a em voz alta.

Dumbledore suspirou. Houve um curto silêncio e enfim, claramente contrariado, o diretor começou...

"_Haverá quem me condene pela minha fraqueza negligentemente nefasta. Haverá quem me julgue por tal ato irresolúvel, insano, decadente... Haverá quem me cite como exemplo negativo, como um ser desprezível que nada teve a oferecer em sua breve jornada. Haverá ainda quem me relembre com certa pena condoída ou alguma tristeza vaga, mas passageira... Porém, definitivamente não haverá ninguém que compreenderá a dor pungente de ama-lo mais que à minha própria vida e a sufocante agonia de já não poder suportar a indiferença gritante que o afasta de mim mais e mais, me matando bem devagar a cada palavra não pronunciada, a cada olhar desperdiçado, a cada sorriso não dado, a cada lembrança não guardada. E mesmo depois de tudo eu sei que ainda não serei digna de um pensamento dele..._".

"_E mesmo depois de tudo eu sei que ainda não serei digna de um pensamento dele..._", Snape recitara esse trecho juntamente com Dumbledore, deixando o bruxo mais velho perplexo ao perceber que o professor de poções demonstrava, num verso, já ter até decorado aquele texto sombrio.

Dumbledore terminou de ler a carta e estava agora em silêncio assim como o próprio Snape. Era como se ambos refletissem sobre aquelas letras que formavam palavras que formavam frases... frases que mais pareciam lanças acerbas sendo cravadas fortemente no peito fechado de Snape. Aquelas palavras eram destruidoras! Completamente destruidoras!

— Se eu tivesse sabido na época! — Snape começou a dizer limpando o que restava das lágrimas com uma das mãos.

— O que você acha que teria feito, Severus? — Dumbledore o questionou — Acha que a teria amado e realizado todos os seus sonhos?

Snape sabia que não. O mais provável é que não tivesse dado qualquer importância ao fato ou talvez até pior, talvez a tivesse ignorado ainda mais, talvez a tivesse magoado ainda mais com ações que, ele sabia, eram típicas dele. E agora nesse momento, talvez estivesse se sentindo muito mais culpado do que já sentia-se, se é que isso pudesse ser possível. Dumbledore estava certo em suas palavras, nada teria evitado aquela tragédia, definitivamente nada, quer ele soubesse ou não do amor de Gillian. "_Amor...._", a palavra ecoou em sua mente. Nunca conhecera de fato o sentido, muito menos a necessidade de tal sentimento. Sempre bastara-lhe o respeito, a honra, a dignidade, a força, o talento, o dom! Mas amor? Então amor... era isso? Já tinha ouvido e lido tantas vezes de que o amor seria o verdadeiro sentido da vida... Se realmente era, seria também o da morte? Seria? E por que alguém o amaria a tal ponto? Por que alguém simplesmente o amaria? Snape pensava em tudo ao mesmo tempo e só pôde chegar a uma conclusão, teria que fazer algo, tomaria uma atitude, não a mais certa, não a mais adequada, apenas a atitude que propôs seu coração. E que descoberta fantástica ele acabara de fazer ao perceber que seu coração também tinha capacidade de tomar decisões!

— Eu vou até lá! Eu irei até lá e impedirei a morte dela! — Snape falou em tom decidido após vários minutos de reflexão — Eu devo evitar que ela tome o _incuratus_! — concluiu com palavras seguras.

— Está me dizendo que viajará no tempo para salvar a vida dessa jovem? — Dumbledore franziu a testa em desacordo.

— É isso que estou dizendo! E é isso que farei!

— Não está pensando de forma ordenada, muito menos interpretando os fatos com a razão como eu pedi. Pare, Severus. Simplesmente pare! Agora, apenas acompanhe. Eu pensarei por você nos próximos instantes da sua vida. Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem!

Snape tremeu com as palavras de Dumbledore. Poucas vezes o vira tão resoluto.

— Você quer voltar sete anos no tempo para impedir um suicídio. Vejamos, já pensou no que fará ao chegar até lá, lembrando-se que não poderá ser visto de forma alguma por você mesmo ou por pessoas que por ventura possam cair na crítica situação de ter você e você do passado num mesmo ângulo de visão? — Snape já ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, provavelmente a resposta para a pergunta de Dumbledore, mas este se antecipou respondendo ele mesmo a sua própria pergunta como se soubesse o que Snape iria falar — Ah, claro! Você pode evitar facilmente de se encontrar com você mesmo já que você naquele dia estava enclausurado em sua sala de poções. Você, contando com a segurança de que não se deparará consigo próprio tão cedo, procurará por Gillian Ridley. Provavelmente a encontrará já com todas as idéias fixadas na mente. O que fará? Talvez mande-lhe uma carta. E que palavras e/ou afirmações provavelmente poderia conter tal carta? Poderia ser algo como... "_Não se mate, pois daqui a sete anos eu, Severus Snape, a amarei profundamente!_"? Ou talvez decida pronuncia-las diretamente, olhando nos olhos dela e pedindo que, pelo amor que ela sente por você, não se mate, pois tudo será recíproco em breves sete anos.

Snape apenas ouvia. Dumbledore acabara de acusa-lo de amar Gillian Ridley em suas últimas frases? Sim, Snape estava certo que ele fizera isso! E como ele poderia acusa-lo de tal fato daquela forma tão segura? Não fora uma afirmação a toa, sem comprometimento... Não! Claramente não fora! Ele falara de um amor profundo. No que o diretor de Hogwarts poderia estar se baseando para dizer aquilo? Quais eram os argumentos dele? Será que não seria justificativa suficiente para seu desespero, o seu coração estar cheio de remorso pela morte de uma jovem inocente? Será que isso não bastava para Dumbledore? Dor e remorso... simplesmente dor e remorso...

Dumbledore, como se lesse os pensamentos de Snape, parou o raciocínio e o olhou.

— Considerando, é claro, que você realmente a ame. Você a ama, Severus?

Snape abriu a boca no mesmo instante para negar e de repente até sentir-se ofendido por tais "acusações", mas... por que era tão impossível não falar a verdade para Albus Dumbledore? Havia uma necessidade misteriosa dentro de si... Algo que o impedia terminantemente de mentir para aquele senhor à sua frente... Mesmo agora que ele queria tanto! Mesmo agora ele sentia isso, essa força impedindo-o!

— Amo. — respondeu transtornado com a própria afirmação.

— Profundamente? — insistiu Dumbledore.

— Sim. — Snape fechou os olhos angustiado ao murmurar sua resposta.

— Sim o que? — Dumbledore ainda não tinha ouvido o que queria.

— Sim, eu a amo... profundamente... — e abriu os olhos de onde outra vez as lágrimas fluíram.

Se o que Dumbledore queria era provar a Snape que era ele quem estava certo em suas palavras e não Snape em seus pensamentos, conseguira. Ah sim, com toda certeza conseguira! Snape tentava conter as lágrimas a todo o custo agora. Sentia-se frágil, pequeno, insignificante naquele momento. Queria fugir dali e de qualquer outro lugar onde sua consciência predominasse naquele latejo constante, lembrando-o a todo centésimo de segundo que ele a amava.... _Ele a amava_...

"_Por quem choro? Por quem, afinal?! Será por ela ou por mim mesmo?_".

— Só para concluir, Severus, você se acharia no direito de dizer tal coisa a jovem Ridley do passado mesmo sem poder garantir que a estaria amando sete anos depois daquele dia caso ela não viesse realmente a se matar? Por que você sabe que não pode, não é verdade, Severus? Não pode por que ninguém pode. Já parou para pensar que se Gillian Ridley não tivesse morrido aquele dia, muitas coisas influenciadas pelas suas ações de pessoa viva teriam sido diferentes por todo esse período de sete anos? Não, você não parou. Eu parei por você.

— Não posso acreditar que esteja querendo dizer que está tudo bem ela ter se matado por mim... — Snape murmurou sem conseguir olhar para outro ponto que não fosse o chão.

— Não estou dizendo que está tudo bem ela ter feito isso. Como eu poderia dizer isso de uma tragédia tão dolorosa tanto para você neste momento quanto para as pessoas que a amavam na época do ocorrido? Mas quem somos nós, Severus, para alterarmos o destino das pessoas de acordo com nossa vontade, só para que nos sintamos um pouco melhores e um pouco mais felizes? — Dumbledore na verdade só estava relembrando coisas das quais Snape já sabia tão bem — Sabe muito bem do caos que seria a linha temporal se para cada tristeza ou perda, existisse uma pessoa ferida o suficiente para voltar no tempo e arrumar tudo conforme sua vontade! Não! Definitivamente você não pode interferir. Desta vez o que aconteceu não pode ser mudado. Se eu fosse você me concentraria mais em perdoa-la que é o que ela precisa de verdade. Veio até aqui apenas para pedir perdão a você. É bem verdade que ela acabou se envolvendo outra vez em seus sentimentos, quem pode julgar o amor, afinal? Mas a idéia inicial era apenas que você a perdoasse.

"_Perdão!_", a palavra se repetiu na mente de Snape. Ela pedira incessantemente o seu perdão e ele negara. _Ele negara!_

Mas por que ela precisava de seu perdão? Não deveria ser ao contrário? Não seria ele o grande culpado por tudo o que acontecera?

— Eu não entendo. Por que... por que ela necessita do meu perdão se fui eu quem a levou a morte?

— Por que algumas coisas ficam muito mais claras quando vistas por uma perspectiva diferente. Como eu disse antes, você não teve culpa de nada do que aconteceu e Gillian agora sabe disso. Precisa do seu perdão por ter tirado a própria vida alegando ter sido por sua causa. Não percebe que ela o culpou pelas próprias ações? Ela precisa ser perdoada por você, Severus, por agora ter o entendimento de que você não poderia assumir tal culpa, simplesmente pelo fato de essa culpa não pertencer ao seu espírito. Acredite-me, Gillian Ridley está em pleno julgamento por ter tirado a própria vida e terá grandes chances de ser absolvida se você a perdoar sinceramente.

— Isso não faz sentido. Minha posição não é a de perdoar. Eu preciso de tanto perdão quanto ela, talvez... talvez muito mais.

— Ainda há pouco você disse que a amava. Que tipo de amor é esse que se nega a ajudar a quem se ama no momento em que essa pessoa mais precisa? Pensando dessa forma você só a atrapalha, não percebe? Não deixe que ela seja condenada. A condenação por suicídio é muito triste e penosa, Severus!

* * *

continua...

* * *


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

**Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts**

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

"Por Acreditar que para Tudo há um Momento Certo é que Eu Ainda Continuo Aqui, Mesmo tendo a Certeza de que só Depois de Ir Embora é que Serei Digno de um Pouco do que Chamam de Felicidade..."

-

-

-

Snape caminhava em direção à sua sala. Sua cabeça doía, doía muito. Tinha a sensação de que esta iria pelos ares a qualquer momento. Os olhos estavam pesando em demasia, o corpo todo estava. Queria encontra-la mais uma vez, mas não sabia como. Pelo que parecia só dependia dela aparecer ou não.

Gillian teria voltado a Hogwarts apenas para lhe pedir perdão, mas acabou por despertar sentimentos... sentimentos que certamente ficariam sem resposta, sem caminho, sem abrigo, sem luz, sem esperança. Sentimentos esses que iriam provavelmente tornar a vida um pouco mais amarga, simplesmente pelo fato de não poderem ser libertados, sequer mencionados. Snape ouviu-a dizer tantas vezes que o admirava, que o amava... que o amava tanto! E agora ele tentava se agarrar àquela lembrança como se fosse o ar de seus pulmões por que..... era verdade afinal. Será que poderiam ficar juntos após a sua morte? Talvez não, talvez ele fosse diretamente para o inferno, lugar que com certeza sua linda e amada grifinória nunca haveria de conhecer.

Não havia descanso para a sua mente. Por mais que tentasse não pensar por pelo menos um instante em tudo aquilo, ele não conseguia... Simplesmente não conseguia.

Passaram-se horas.

A noite se aproximava.

Snape não havia comido nada e muito menos dado qualquer aula por todo aquele dia. Estava em sua sala olhando o vazio, pensando em como parar de pensar. Talvez devesse tomar outra vez uma poção de bloqueio, talvez devesse esquecer, apagar tudo de novo de suas memórias.

"_Não! Eu não quero esquecer!_", Snape gritou em sua mente enquanto de punho fechado acertava violentamente a parede de pedras em sua frente.

— Eu não quero esqueceeeeeeeer! — gritou agora para fora de si e o grito ecoou pela sala — Maldiçãoooooooo! — e voltou a esmurrar com força o mesmo ponto da parede. E o fez de novo e de novo e de novo... naquele ponto já havia marcas vermelhas, era sangue, mas ele continuava acertando a parede com o mesmo punho fechado e ferido. O sangue agora já começava aos poucos escorrer do tal ponto até o chão. Snape trincava os dentes e apertava ainda com mais força os olhos a cada investida, a cada choque com a rija construção.

— Eu... eu sinto muito... — Gillian sussurrou insegura por trás dele.

Snape parou com o punho ainda contra a parede ao ouvir a voz dela e assim permaneceu como se estivesse imobilizado. Estava ofegante demais, inconformado demais, triste demais... Ele não conseguia se virar... queria, mas não conseguia... Foi então que ele sentiu dois braços vindos por trás e o enlaçando pela cintura, depois o toque delicado do rosto dela apoiando-se em suas costas.

— Não me odeie, por favor... — disse ela entrecortando as palavras num murmúrio.

Nesse instante Snape pôde perceber pelo tom de sua voz que ela também chorava. _Também? _Nem mesmo tinha percebido em que momento suas próprias lágrimas abriram passagem por seus olhos e rosto novamente.

Odiar? Ela falara em ódio! Snape estava confuso e perdido numa mistura gigantesca de sentimentos, mas ódio, com certeza, não fazia parte disso... e se acaso fizesse, não estaria de forma alguma direcionado a ela, se ele tinha que odiar algo ou alguém... este seria ele próprio!

— Gillian... — ele também murmurou ainda sem condições de virar-se — Por quê?

— Eu sinto muito... — ela repetiu.

— Nada vale uma vida, minha querida Gillian. Nada!

— Isso não é verdade, Severus. Será que você não daria a vida pela sua causa? Pela sua missão? Pela sua luta?

Snape não respondeu. Ele _daria_!

"_Mas a causa precisaria ser muito justa!_", pensou junto com a resposta. "_Muito justa!_".

— Se precisei morrer para ter esse momento com você aqui agora — e beijou as costas de Snape sob o negro de suas roupas —, te digo que, pelo meu amor, tudo valeu a pena! Tudo!

Foi então que Snape virou-se.

E os olhos se encontraram...

Ele queria falar mais, questionar mais, perguntar mais, mas... emudeceu. Snape só conseguia olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos e inundados de lágrimas, assim como os seus próprios deveriam estar, ele sabia. Será que derramaria em um só dia as lágrimas de uma vida inteira? Havia tantas assim acumuladas em seu rígido e esquecido coração?

Faltaram as palavras naquela hora... Sim, as palavras, mas não as ações. Snape a puxou em sua direção e a envolveu num abraço demorado. O perfume que vinha dela o inebriava como sempre e ela era tão quente e tão macia... parecia tão viva, tão real, tão perfeita! Como pôde não ama-la há sete anos atrás? Como? Talvez a culpa tivesse sido do destino que provavelmente não lhe dera qualquer chance para isso!

O destino! _Sempre_ o destino! Já não era de admirar... O destino e ele nunca foram muito amigos, nunca se deram muito bem... E lutar contra o destino à vezes era _tão_ cansativo e difícil! Apesar de que ele não estava certo de que a culpa não fosse exclusivamente sua desta vez.

— Você pode me perdoar pelo que eu fiz, Severus? — Gillian indagou baixinho em meio ao calor do abraço.

— Sim, eu posso! — Snape a segurou com mais força e apertou os olhos numa tentativa frustrada de cessar as lágrimas — Quem dera eu pudesse fazer mais!

Gillian ergueu a cabeça procurando mais uma vez pelos olhos dele.

— Mas você pode, Severus. Você pode.

As lágrimas de novo nos olhos dela! Snape sentiu o desespero consumi-lo com muito mais vigor agora. Sabia que tudo aquilo nada mais era que um _Adeus_. E sentia que o tempo estava passando mais rápido que o normal! _Desespero_! Ele sentia! Ela estava indo embora, ele sabia! Os olhos dela! As lágrimas! Mas ainda faltava algo para que ela fosse embora para sempre! E Snape sabia! Queria tanto beija-la, mas ele também sabia que... E Gillian continuava pedindo-lhe com o olhar.

Respiração difícil! Quase arquejante!

Coração em Brasas

Batendo Intensamente

Numa velocidade Extraordinária

Querendo saltar em algum lugar bem longe do peito.

Corpo em puro frenesi.

Desespero total!

E finalmente, o beijo!

União e Separação!

O Beijo louco

Maravilhoso

Doloroso

Angustiado

Sofrido

Necessário!

E agora?

Agora o medo!

O medo de abrir os olhos e ver a realidade tão crua e tão nua como nunca a realidade fora tão crua e tão nua em toda a sua existência real.

Ela não estaria mais lá!

E não estava...

Snape recostou-se na mesma parede que há pouco esmurrava como se pedisse, por compaixão, um pouco de seu apoio. Depois foi caindo devagar até seu corpo inteiro estar ao chão. Na mente apenas uma frase repetida seguidas vezes sem parar: "_Eu te amo!_", entonada ora ao som da voz dela... ora ao som de sua própria voz...

E ali ele passaria o resto da noite....

Envolvido em lágrimas... e solidão...

Sozinho!

"_Como sempre!_".

* * *

continua...

* * *


	10. Capítulo 10

* * *

**Quando Severus Snape Amou uma Aluna de Hogwarts**

* * *

Capítulo 10

* * *

"Do amor, a lembrança. Da lembrança, a saudade. Da saudade, a Certeza. Da Certeza, o Sorriso. Do Sorriso, Você..."

"De você... o Amor"

-

-

-

Cerca de Quarenta Dias depois....

Snape entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si apenas com um breve murmurar de um feitiço. O professor de poções parecia cansado. Retirou a capa largando-a sobre a cabeceira da cama. Olhou em volta devagar. Naquele instante sentira um leve arrepio ao lembrar que ela já estivera ali. Sentou-se na borda da cama e lentamente alisou com as pontas dos dedos a parte central do colchão onde os dois dormiram juntos por três noites seguidas. Sorriu, mas de melancolia. Enfim descobrira que sim, era possível sorrir de tristeza. Seu olhar parecia ter perdido o foco no momento em que num suspiro profundo, pronunciou "_Adamus Gillidius_" quase sem força na voz. Era um feitiço criado por ele desde que ela fora embora.

De um momento para o outro começou a chover cellidios azuis dentro do quarto. As pequenas flores azuis caiam incessantemente sobre o chão, sobre a cama, sobre ele, sobre tudo ali. Snape deitou-se e puxou para si uma coberta no intuito de amenizar o frio que tomara conta de seu corpo já completamente encolhido sobre a cama. E era só assim que Severus Snape estava conseguindo dormir por todas as noites que se seguiram após a partida de Gillian. Era só assim, sentindo o perfume que ele considerava dela e não das cellidios, estas teriam apenas roubado dela um dia, que Snape adormecia nos últimos quarenta dias.

Sentada na cama ao seu lado, estava Gillian passando levemente uma das mãos pelos cabelos dele. Ela sorria acompanhando Snape adormecer pouco a pouco.

— Eu não posso mais te ver, mas você está aqui. — Snape sussurrou com os olhos fechados e aspirando com mais intensidade a aroma espalhado no ar — Eu sei que sim...

"_É claro que você sabe, meu amor. Você é o homem mais especial que já surgiu sobre estas terras mágicas que um dia desfrutará da verdadeira paz, mas apenas por tua preciosa ajuda. Nesse dia... Nesse dia eu segurarei em tua mão, te acalmarei num abraço e te guiarei em meio a fumaça densa e escura do caminho até que a luz surja para nós_".

* * *

-

— Levantem-se todos! Levantem-se! O juiz proferirá agora a sentença!

Todos ergueram-se de seus lugares.

— Senhorita Gillian White Ridley, pelos poderes a mim conferidos e pelos fortes argumentos de sua defesa que decidiram sabiamente se basear nos itens "perdão" e "amor", concedo à sua alma a absolvição pelo ato de suicídio!

Gillian e seus defensores Tiago e Lílian Potter se abraçaram neste momento.

— Desde queeeeeee! —o juiz gritou para chamar a atenção daqueles que já comemoravam a vitória.

Os três então cessaram as comemorações. Ainda haveria condições.

— Desde que a senhorita aceite de bom grado prestar serviços voluntários em prol de nossa comunidade! — e bateu o martelo.

— Desculpe, excelência. — Tiago falou solícito — Por acaso se refere ao cargo de guardião espiritual?

— Exatamente, senhor Potter. Por quê?

— Excelência, se me permite uma observação e até quem sabe, uma sugestão, sabemos que o senhor Severus Snape perdeu totalmente o seu direito de ser acompanhado por um guardião espiritual da comunidade dos bruxos do além, a CBA, quando aceitou se tornar um comensal da morte.

— Isso é correto. — afirmou o juiz franzindo as sobrancelhas. Queria saber onde Tiago Potter queria chegar apesar de já fazer uma certa idéia.

— Poremmmm! — Thiago puxou bem esse 'porém' — O mesmo nunca fora reincorporado ao grupo guarnecido após o seu arrependimento! E isso depois de constar nos autos que ele realmente se arrependeu!

— Bem, é que isso ainda não entrou em pauta. Como o senhor sabe sofremos com a burocracia. Até um pouco de demagogia no sistema se me permite dizer. — explicou o juiz um tanto sem jeito.

— Pode acreditar Excelência, eu compreendo perfeitamente. É exatamente com base nos fatos explanados e sabendo que a minha Cliente necessita se tornar um guardião espiritual de alguém, proponho que este alguém seja o próprio Severus Snape! Assim neutralizamos dois coelhos, o senhor sabe, com um Expelliarmus só!

— Isso só pode ser algum tipo de brincadeira da parte do nobre colega! — manifestou-se a promotora do caso erguendo-se de sua cadeira quase tão rápida quanto a velocidade da luz — Excelência, peço que desconsidere tal proposta visto que isso não seria encarado pela ré como penitência pelos seus crimes contra si mesma! Isso seria... um presente! — berrou indignada.

O juiz permaneceu sério e pensativo por alguns minutos, depois voltou a bater o martelo.

— Sugestão aprovada, senhor Potter! A senhorita Gillian Ridley se tornará a partir deste momento a guardiã espiritual do senhor Severus Snape até o fim dos seus dias na Terra! — ele falou em alto tom depois virou-se para a promotora ao seu lado — Não se preocupe... — disse-lhe baixinho para só ela ouvir — Isso não vai durar muito.

— Como se isso fosse ruim para ela. — limitou-se a rosnar entre os dentes.

— Senhorita Ridley, por favor, venha até aqui. — o juiz pediu.

Gillian seguiu até a mesa do juiz ficando de frente a ele.

— Senhorita, antes de mais nada precisa ter a consciência de que nem tudo dependerá da senhorita. Por isso, regra número um dos guardiões espirituais: Se algo deu errado, não é culpa sua! Seu guarnecido tem livre arbítrio para escolher a pior opção, não se esqueça disso. Segundo: seu guarnecido nunca, mas nunca mesmo poderá ouvi-la. Já vimos muitos casos dos guarnecidos terem a nítida sensação de estarem sendo acompanhados, mas nunca nenhum deles descobriu quem eram seus guardiões. Nada de conversa! Terceiro: Apegar-se ao guarnecido é muito comum, principalmente no seu caso — ele sorriu para ela —, mas lembre-se, todo guardião vê seus guarnecidos passarem por situações boas e ruins. Não adianta se desesperar se seu guarnecido está sofrendo por alguma situação terrível. É assim que eles aprendem. E por último: Cuidado, quando um guarnecido morre, a primeira imagem que ele tem é de seu guardião que o trará até aqui. Devo avisa-la ainda que particularmente falando de Severus Snape, a senhorita passará por muitas agonias ao lado dele e sofrerá com ele por nada poder fazer para cessar suas dores e horrores. A pergunta é: A senhorita aceita o cargo para assim estar completamente livre de sua pena por suicídio?

Gillian começou a chorar. Não conseguia ainda acreditar que estaria tão perto de Snape.

— Sim ou não? — insistiu o juiz. Apesar de saber qual seria a resposta, ele precisava deixar armazenado nos registros que a ré aceitara de bom grado.

— Claro que sim! É claro que sim, excelência! Não sabe como o senhor e os senhores Potter me fizeram feliz com esse veredicto.

— Então pode começar, senhorita. Treinamento de trinta dias e depois início imediato. Boa sorte! Caso encerrado! O próximo!

Gillian correu ao encontro de seus advogados, mas foi barrada pela acusadora deste caso.

— Ao que parece, você se saiu muito bem disso tudo. — a promotora resmungou com um muxoxo.

— Desculpe pelo que fiz. Sei que a senhora estava certa ao informar aos representantes da Comunidade o que eu estava fazendo em Hogwarts. Eu só queria...

— Uma segunda chance... — a promotora abriu um sorriso e Gillian assustou-se com isso; a promotora, sempre tão séria e cheia de preceitos, estava sorrindo — Bom, parece que você a conquistou. Não a desperdice dessa vez.

— Não senhora! Não vou desperdiçar. Obrigada!

— Pode ir, vá... Aqueles... dois — e torceu o nariz — estão te esperando.

Gillian saiu correndo na direção de Tiago e Lílian e os abraçou ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso enorme.

— Obrigada! Muito obrigada por tudo o que fizeram por mim! Obrigada por me protegerem com sua magia, por me permitirem viver... VIVER — ela repetiu enfatizando bem a palavra — um pouco mais e ao lado dele. Vocês foram maravilhosos comigo!

— Não há de que, querida. Quando Snape morrer, diga a ele o que fizemos, sim? — disse Lílian de forma delicada.

— Eu direi sim, não se preocupem!

— Isso! — Tiago esmurrou o ar de satisfação — Daí veremos como o ranhoso vai conseguir nos encarar depois de todos esses anos pegando no pé do nosso Harry! Yesssss! — e os dois, Tiago e Lílian, bateram as mãos no ar.

Gillian só sorriu. Eles eram mesmo demais.

* * *

- 

A única certeza que Snape tinha era que guardaria para sempre em sua memória a doce imagem de Gillian, uma aluna que fora completamente apaixonada por ele, uma aluna por quem ele fora completamente apaixonado, mesmo que essa paixão só tivesse surgido sete anos após a morte dela.

E naquela noite, mais uma vez, o mestre das poções adormecera acometido pelo suave perfume que o envolvia.

"_Meu amor, Severus Snape._"

* * *

FIM

* * *


End file.
